The Sign of the Kurt
by Suuw
Summary: AU - Sebastian es un detective privado en Nueva York, pero no le pasa nada interesante hasta que un tal Cooper Anderson viene a denunciar una desaparición.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola mundo fanfiction!**

Hacía mucho tiempo que rondaba en mi cabeza este fanfic, y hace unas tres semanas me lancé de cabeza a escribirlo, porque no he hecho nada productivo este verano, y eso no podía ser.

No quiero desvelar la trama más de lo que ya he hecho en el resumen, así que os pido que leáis y le deis una oportunidad. No es mi mejor historia, pero es un intento de _algo._

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y hago esto por pura diversión. 

* * *

PRÓLOGO

El despacho estaba casi a oscuras. El reposapantallas del ordenador era lo único que permitía a Sebastian ver lo que le rodeaba, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Le dolía la cabeza por las migrañas, y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era luz.

Alguien llamó al telefonillo, y el detective tuvo que agradecer que la persona que no le permitía acostarse al menos había sido puntual.

\- ¿Cooper Anderson? - preguntó y abrió tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa - Quinto izquierda, suba.

El hombre que llegó no era exactamente lo que Sebastian se esperaba. Era un chico que rondaría la treintena, apuesto y bien vestido. No tuvo ni que invitarle a entrar, y no le aceptó una copa. Parecía que iba con prisa. Jugaba nervioso con su móvil. Desde su asiento, Sebastian le observaba esperando a que rompiera el silencio.

\- Buenas noches, señor Smythe - intentó empezar, pero no consiguió vocalizar más palabras.

\- ¿Qué le trae aquí? - preguntó el detective intentando ayudar.

Normalmente todos los clientes intentaban explicar su problema por teléfono y era él el que tenía que frenarlos pidiéndoles una cita en el despacho, pero Anderson solo había dicho: "Prefiero contárselo en persona", así que ambos habían convenido una cita para hablar del asunto. Habían pasado ya tres días desde la llamada y Sebastian debía reconocer que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le picaba la curiosidad.

\- Es mi cuñado, lleva casi un mes desaparecido.

\- ¿Su cuñado? - preguntó confundido. La gente solía venir para saber de parejas, amigos... pero en general, no de familia política.

\- El marido de mi hermano. Bueno, en realidad sigue siendo su prometido. Desapareció el día antes de la boda.

Sebastian asintió, la verdad es que el asunto parecía bastante claro.

\- ¿No piensa que simplemente pudo arrepentirse de su boda en el último momento? - preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Anderson negó convencido y abrió su bandolera para sacar una carpeta. La dejó sobre la mesa que le separaba del detective y esperó a que la cogiera.

Sebastian observó la carpeta. Era roja y sobria. Se veían todavía los rastros de una pegatina que probablemente había tenido escrito el contenido de la carpeta. Dudó antes de abrirla.

\- Es todo lo que me ha dado mi hermano, son papeles del hospital, y de la preparación de la boda... Creo que esos papeles demuestran que Kurt no pudo irse.

Los papeles eran de todo tipo. Desde menús de bodas de restaurantes hasta el certificado de nacimiento de Kurt Elisabeth Hummel.

\- Kurt nació con los dos aparatos reproductores, masculino y femenino. Es un caso raro, y sus padres decidieron operarle, pero algo debió de salir mal, porque...

Sebastian vio a lo que se refería en ese mismo instante: unas pruebas en el hospital confirmaban un embarazo.

\- La noticia precipitó los preparativos de la boda, pero no cambió en ningún momento la relación entre mi hermano y Kurt. Bueno, tal vez cambió un poco, pero para mejor. Se querían muchísimo y Blaine estaba emocionado con la idea de tener un hijo biológico. Ni siquiera se tomó mal que Kurt no le hubiera dicho nada, en realidad...

\- ¿Y Hummel? ¿Él no estaba emocionado?

Cooper suspiró. No había dejado de jugar con su móvil en ningún momento.

\- Kurt estaba asustado. No estaba ni de tres meses y se sentía hecho mierda, casi sin poder salir de casa. Culpaba al bebé y se culpaba a si mismo, pero nunca a Blaine. Le quería con locura, y nunca hacía cosas que pudieran molestarle, por eso ni se planteó el aborto.

Smythe tragó saliva, revisando de nuevo los papeles de la carpeta. Se dio cuenta de que Anderson hablaba de su cuñado siempre en pasado, como con pocas esperanzas, o pensando que ya era demasiado tarde.

\- De acuerdo, o sea que tenemos a un chico de 25 años desaparecido y embarazado de 15 semanas. ¿Exacto?

El cliente asintió.

\- ¿Y su hermano piensa colaborar con la investigación?

\- ¡Claro! Fue él el que me pidió que hablara con usted. Él ya tiene suficiente con la policía, dice que quiere resultados reales y no gente que le diga que su marido huyó y que va a ser imposible encontrarle porque probablemente ya se haya ido del país.

\- De acuerdo, acepto el caso. Son quinientos dolares por semana que tenga el caso y otros quinientos de avance por cogerlo.

Cooper entendió y sacó su cartera. De ahí, los primeros quinientos dolares en billetes de 20 y 50.  
La dirección de su hermano y su número de teléfono fue lo último que le pidió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Necesitó unos minutos en la puerta para conseguir asimilar toda la información, y después hizo lo primero para empezar bien un caso: acostarse.

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!**

Antes de nada me gustaría dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído y especialmente a los que se han molestado en comentar. Significa mucho para mi.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y no saco dinero de ésto.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

Abrió los ojos apenas cinco minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, aunque no sabía si el culpable era el sol que entraba por la ventana o el delicioso olor a pancakes que le hacía rugir las tripas. Se incorporó bostezando y se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta. Oía pasos y, como imaginaba, Gloria entró sin llamar.

\- Venga, Sebastian... Oh, ¿ya despierto? Vaya novedad...

El detective sonrió un poco.

\- No he dormido muy bien.

\- No hace falta ser detective para ver eso, cariño, tienes una cara y unas ojeras...

La mujer se acercó a la ventana para abrir y ventilar, lo que hizo a Sebastian taparse con el edredón hasta el cuello.

\- Gloria, por dios, que estamos en diciembre.

\- Si te acostumbraras a dormir con pijama no tendrías frío.

\- ¡Si no abrieras la ventana no tendría frío! - rebatió él, indignado.

La mujer negó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cerró la ventana.

\- Ábrela cuando salgas, que huele mucho a hombre, y no tardes que se te enfrían los pancakes.

\- Vale, mamá -bromeó Sebastian.

\- No me insultes de esa manera; yo al menos sé cocinar, no como tu madre - dijo enfurruñada mientras se alejaba ya por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

El despertador sonó en ese preciso instante y Sebastian cogió su móvil para apagarlo, rozando así la carpeta roja sobre la que lo había dejado la noche anterior. La curiosidad pudo con él y cogió la carpeta en cuanto hubo cesado el molesto tono de alarma. Recordaba cómo le había expuesto el caso Cooper Anderson, pero esto se merecía estudiarlo sin migrañas.

Al abrirla por una página al azar se encontró con una fotografía en A5 del desaparecido. La noche anterior no se había fijado en él. Seguía pareciendo un niño, con unos ojos claros muy abiertos y una sonrisa forzada, lo que le hizo suponer que la imagen era una fotocopia de alguna foto de carnet o de pasaporte.

\- ¡Sebastian!

La voz de Gloria desde el otro lado del piso le hizo cerrar de inmediato la carpeta, dejando allí a Kurt y el caso, para más tarde.

Recordó abrir la ventana justo antes de salir y caminó rápido por el pasillo mientras se ponía unos pantalones. Sabía cuánto le molestaba a Gloria que anduviera en ropa interior por el piso, por mucho que fuera el piso de Sebastian y ella no pudiera obligarle a nada.

El chico se sentó en la barra americana que separaba su cocina de su sala de estar, frente a una taza de café y un plato de pancakes con sirope de arce y sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha mantenido despierto toda la noche? ¿Has estado pensando en alguna chica?

\- Gloria, sabes que soy gay...

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, aún negándose a aceptar que ese niño tan guapo no le iba a dar nietos postizos.

\- ¿Algún muchachito entonces?

\- No, en realidad era solo que me dolía la cabeza.

\- ¿Otra vez? Sebastian, si eso sigue así tienes que ir al médico.

El chico negó mientras tomaba un largo trago de café, que sintió después con gusto quemarle la garganta.

\- Es normal, ya fui al médico.

\- Entonces es que ese médico no sabe nada, ¿cómo va a ser normal que te duela la cabeza todo el rato?

El chico se encogió de hombros y empezó a devorar su desayuno. El silencio duró poco, y Gloria empezó a hablar de nuevo: primero le dijo todo lo que había limpiado ya de la casa y lo orgullosa que estaba de él porque cuando vivía con sus padres era "un desastre de niño que lo iba dejando todo por medio", después le comentó lo que le había preparado de comida para esa semana, pero que no era mucho porque quería que empezara a cocinarse él también y ya cuando se quedó sin temas, se acercó a la barra, puso los codos sobre ella y preguntó a Sebastian con voz melosa:

\- Oye, cariño, ¿tú no podrías hablar con mi hijo?

El tono interrogante que indicaba que Gloria esperaba una respuesta hizo levantar a Sebastian la mirada de su plato de pancakes ya vacío por primera vez en veinte minutos.

\- ¿Eh? - preguntó confundido, aún preguntándose cómo y por qué había limpiado Gloria la nevera.

\- Que si podrías hablar con Santi...

\- ¿Con Santi? ¿Yo? No le veo desde hace años...

Gloria suspiró.

\- Lleva un tiempo alejándose de la familia y tengo miedo de que se esté metiendo en cosas peligrosas... Mira que se lo digo, eh, que tenga cuidado, que se centre en encontrar trabajo y novia y forme una familia, que no intente conseguir dinero por la vía fácil porque va a terminar entre rejas... Pero él ya no escucha a su madre... Me dice que estoy anticuada, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Hablarle así a una madre!

A Sebastian nada de esto le sorprendía. Santi tendría ya 21 o 22 años, lo raro era que no se hubiera metido en líos antes... Era un chico de barrio, además de una minoría, con pocos estudios y una facilidad pasmosa para meterse en líos: estaba claro que terminaría en la cárcel si seguía metiéndose donde no debía.

\- ¿Y qué voy a decirle yo que no sepa ya? Santi debe de saber todos los riesgos que corre yendo con ese tipo de gente... Él creerá que le compensa.

\- ¡Pero es que no le compensa! - dijo Gloria cada vez más frustrada.

Sebastian se levantó y recogió su vajilla, aunque Gloria se la quitó de las manos con un rápido "déjame a mi".

\- Si te quedas más tranquila intentaré hablar con él, pero ahora tengo trabajo, así que...

\- Ay, sí, perdona. Termino de hacer tu cuarto y me voy, que tengo otras dos casas hoy.

Sebastian asintió y murmuró un "gracias, cuídate" antes de meterse en la ducha. El agua, fría primero y prácticamente ardiendo después, terminó de despejarle. Perdió consciencia del tiempo que estuvo allí, pero cuando salió Gloria ya se había ido, y el chico agradeció el silencio que se había adueñado de su pequeño piso del Village.

Le debía mucho a esa señora, que era al fin y al cabo la que más tiempo había pasado cuando su hermano y él eran pequeños, pero le agradecía sobre todo que hubiera seguido los pasos de su hijo a Nueva York y que siguiera trabajando para su familia pese a todo y a lo mal que se había llevado siempre con Margaret Smythe.

Se vistió simple, para pasar desapercibido, con unos vaqueros y una camisa de rayas finas grises. Al pasar por un espejo se arregló un poco el pelo, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación con lo que se arreglaba estando en el instituto. Sonrió a su reflejo, la verdad era que tenía la misma cara.

Recogió la carpeta de la mesilla donde la había vuelto a dejar Gloria para hacer la cama. Se preguntó un momento si había llegado a abrirla, pero sabía que no. Confiaba en ella, y esa confianza era mutua.

Caminó despacio hacia la segunda habitación del piso, dónde había dispuesto su despacho y corrió las cortinas para que entrara luz. Abrió una ventana, tiró la carpeta sobre la mesa y se sentó en su silla. Durante las siguientes dos horas no se movió de allí, y analizó cada documento de la carpeta con detalle.

A eso de las 12 cerró de un golpe la carpeta, un poco abrumado por la historia y miró el post-it que había puesto pegado a la pantalla de su mac con el móvil y la dirección de Blaine Anderson.

\- ¿Diga? - respondió una voz al número que Sebastian había marcado a los dos toques.

\- Buenos días, hablo con Blaine Anderson, ¿verdad? - la misma fue respondió afirmativamente, lo que le hizo seguir hablando - Soy Sebastian Smythe, detective. Su hermano Cooper vino a verme ayer, al parecer de su parte, para trabajar en la desaparición de su prometido...

\- Sí, sí. Imagino que querrá hablar conmigo... Es lo que quiere la policía cada dos días, por lo menos.

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía bien cómo trabajaban en la policía y no le gustaba demasiado.

\- Exacto, y cuanto antes, para ganar tiempo. ¿Sería posible verle hoy?

\- Sí, por supuesto. Salgo del estudio a las 5... ¿Quiere venir a mi casa? ¿Tiene mi dirección? ¿A y media?

\- Sí, la tengo. Perfecto. Nos veremos allí.

Se despidieron de manera cortés y Sebastian volvió a guardar el móvil. Apenas lo utilizaba, no le gustaba ese tipo de gente que se pasaba la vida pegado al móvil. A él le gustaba estar atento a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. "Como un buen detective", pensó, con una pequeña sonrisa, como orgulloso de haber conseguido su sueño desde que conoció los libros de Sherlock Holmes.

Era verdad que su vida no era parecida a la del detective londinense, ni tenía un Watson en su vida. Como mucho tenía a Gloria, esa mujer dominicana y cotilla que venía a verle, a limpiarle la casa y a cocinarle todos los lunes. No era muy útil en su trabajo de detective pero es verdad que tenía ojo en los temas de infidelidades.

Cogió su pelota anti estrés del primer cajón y echó su silla para atrás, soltando un suspiro. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar a Kurt perdido por las calles de Nueva York, o secuestrado en algún sótano y sacudió rápidamente su cabeza. Quería pensar que se había ido por voluntad propia y que estaría bien en casa de algún amigo. Que se habría ido por algún problema con Blaine... Pero embarazado de más de tres meses era un riesgo enorme si de verdad le había ocurrido algo. Era la primera vez que conocía un caso de un hombre embarazado, aunque ya había habido de transexuales y en 2020 era cada vez más normal.

Le temblaban un poco las manos por el mono del tabaco. Hacía apenas un par de semanas que lo había dejado y todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse. La pelota anti estrés le ayudaba bastante, en general.

Estaba frustrado. Llevaba frustrado porque llevaba semanas sin un buen caso, y ahora que le había llegado uno estaba frustrado porque tenía miedo de cagarla, de no encontrar a Kurt, de que su reputación se fuera a la mierda. No tenía apenas datos, así que no podía avanzar, y el tiempo corría en su contra, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los Anderson habían tardado un mes en contactar con él, y en un mes podían pasar muchas cosas. Además era probablemente el caso más importante que había tenido. Estaba harto de perseguir a hombres infieles. Él no había dejado su carrera de derecho para eso.

Decidió hacer tiempo hasta las 5 para salir buscando a Kurt Hummel por las redes sociales. Encendió el mac y lo buscó por facebook. No había solo un perfil con ese nombre y muchos estaban privados, así que su primer intento fue un fracaso. Buscó a Blaine.

 _Blaine Anderson - músico_

¿Músico? ¿Ese chico era famoso? Si era realmente él y no otro Blaine Anderson, al menos tenía una página en la red social con casi medio millón de likes. Se sorprendió. Era raro que si Blaine era famoso la desaparición de su pareja no hubiera dado que hablar en la prensa rosa... Un link en la página de facebook le llevó a un vídeo de youtube con la última canción del tal Blaine. Era un vídeo fechado de hacía más de un mes con una canción muy cursi. No aguantó escucharla entera y lo cerró. En su página no hablaba de Kurt en particular ni de ninguna pareja en general. Ni siquiera parecía estar fuera del armario. Se aburrió pronto de la página.

Sebastian solía aburrirse pronto de todo, hasta de sus casos, por eso intentaba resolverlos todos cuanto antes, y por eso le molestaban los tiempos muertos.

Llamó a su informador en la policía: un chico muy majo llamado Damian con el que se había acostado un par de veces.

\- ¿Sí? - respondió rápido él.

\- Kurt Hummel, 25 años, desaparecido, ¿te dice algo?

\- Hola, Sebastian, qué gusto da volver a oír tu voz.

El detective prácticamente sintió cómo el otro chico ponía los ojos en blanco y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa socarrona que supo que Damian también sintió aunque no pudieran verse.

\- Hola Dam, muchas gracias. ¿Hummel?

\- No me suena, pero espera que busque - dijo tras un suspiro. Sebastian seguía jugando con su pelota anti estrés mientras esperaba su información -. Hmm, poco. Al parecer está embarazado. ¿Embarazado? Sí, bueno, aquí pone que está embarazado, prometido y que desapareció el día de su boda. No parecía un secuestro ya que no había rastros de violencia aunque no se descarta ninguna hipótesis. La investigación lleva bloqueada desde hace dos semanas.

\- ¿La policía no sabe nada más?

\- Han investigado a la familia, pero no hay nada sospechoso. Sinceramente y si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que se fugó.

Sebastian realmente no quería su opinión, pero no quiso ser demasiado borde, porque le venía bien tener a gente en la policía.

\- ¿Qué se sabe de la familia?

\- Es de Ohio, de un sitio llamado Lima. Madre muerta, padre que tiene un taller, estuvo metido en política un tiempo, se volvió a casar con una mujer con un hijo llamado Finn que también murió. Su prometido es un tal Blaine Anderson, músico profesional, sin antecedentes, con el que vive desde hace 4 años aquí en Nueva York.

\- ¿Tienes algo sobre la familia de Anderson?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- No. Nada.

Un suspiro de resignación.

\- Vale, muchas gracias.

\- De nada. Sabes que también puedes llamarme para algo que no sea trabajo, ¿no?

\- Sí, claro... Cuando encuentre a Hummel lo celebramos.

Damian rió desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Me temo que no volveré a verte, entonces, porque seguro que está o en Europa o en Canadá...

\- Eso ya se verá. Te dejo, ponte a trabajar, que te pago con mis impuestos y no para que hables por teléfono.

\- Qué cabrón.

Colgó y aprovechó para mirar la hora en el teléfono. La 1 y media. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Apoyó la cabeza en su mesa y suspiró, molesto. Al rato se levantó, cogió su bandolera de cuero, guardó sus cosas, entre las que se encontraban un cuaderno y la carpeta roja, y salió a la calle. Investigar sobre el terreno era su parte favorita.

La dirección que Cooper le había dado estaba en el mismo Village. Al principio le había sorprendido, porque al fin y al cabo él venía de una familia adinerada y podía permitírselo, pero una pareja joven... Ahora que sabía que Anderson era famoso tenía más sentido. No tardó mucho en llegar. El edificio era parecido al suyo, y parecido a todos los del Village. Tenía en la parte baja una cafetería que parecía tener música en directo.

Aún era pronto, así que entró en la cafetería. Efectivamente, había un pequeño escenario de madera en el fondo, con una pizarra y un horario de actuaciones. Hasta las 6 y media no tocaba nadie. Sebastian se acercó a una mesa, sin llegar a sentarse todavía, cuando una camarera rubia le asaltó.

\- ¿Quiere comer aquí? Siéntese, póngase cómodo, enseguida le traigo el menú.

Él no se había planteado si quería comer, pero la verdad es que ya empezaba a notar un hueco en el estómago. En realidad Sebastian siempre tenía hambre, pero por alguna razón divina su metabolismo le impedía engordar. Su hermana pensaba que era un cabrón por ello. Rió mentalmente mientras se sentaba y se quitaba su parka. Habría preferido una gabardina, más de detective, pero la parka abrigaba más, y hacía mucho frío.

La camarera volvió y le entregó una carta.

\- Me llamo Sarah y seré su camarera hoy. ¿Algo para beber?

\- Una cerveza, por favor - dijo con una sonrisa a la chica.

\- Enseguida.

Pidió un sándwich vegetal, acompañado de sweet potatoes, que le supo a gloria. Su nanny no cocinaba mal, pero la mayor parte de la comida que hacía era latina y casera, y comer fast food de vez en cuando animaba las neuronas de Sebastian. En el fondo aún no era un adulto, así que se excusaba. Hizo tiempo comiendo despacio, saboreando cada bocado, pero después se acordó de que estaba - o debería estar - trabajando, así que cuando Sarah se acercó a darle la cuenta, le enseñó la foto de Kurt.

\- ¿Sabes quién es?

La chica cogió la foto y frunció el ceño.

\- No recuerdo su nombre, pero vive en este bloque, me lo he cruzado bastante desde que trabajo aquí, aunque hace mucho que no lo veo.

\- Lleva un mes desaparecido - comentó, esperando alguna reacción.

La reacción fue la esperada: una cara entre sorpresa y preocupación.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Si lo supiera probablemente no seguiría desaparecido. Usted sabe algo de él o de su pareja.

\- Bueno, el novio es Blaine Anderson. Canta aquí algunas noches y nos llena el local. Hace mucho, cuando yo empecé aquí, cantaba con el chico este... - "Kurt" - Sí, eso, como Cobain. Hacían una buena pareja, pero después dejó de cantar.

\- ¿Completamente o solo aquí?

\- Ah, eso yo ya no lo sé...

Supo que no podría sacar más información de la chica, pero ya tendría algo más por donde presionar a Blaine cuando le viera. Si iba con información que no se imaginaba y tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su prometido, se pondría nervioso y terminaría revelando algo. Dejó más propina de la que solía dejar y se fue guiñándole un ojo a la tal Sarah.

Salió a la calle y se apoyó cerca de la cafetería. Sacó su móvil y sus auriculares para buscar en Youtube alguna actuación de Blaine donde estuviera con Kurt. Todas parecían bastante recientes y cantaba él solo. Acto seguido buscó a Kurt Hummel. Había poco, y casi nada tenía que ver con él, pero llegó a un vídeo de una tal Rachel Berry de hacía ya 3 años en cuya descripción daba las gracias a su "apoyo moral en Lima, Kurt Hummel, por venir conmigo a Nueva York y ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño". Sacó la carpeta roja y apuntó en una hoja "Rachel Berry?".

Ya eran las 5 y algo, y no tardó en divisar a Blaine Anderson abriendo la puerta de su portal. Le dio unos minuto media en punto llamó al timbre. Una voz le invitó a subir, recordándole que el piso era el tercero.

Tenía ascensor, al contrario que su bloque, pero desde los 12 años, cuando se quedó atrapado en un ascensor en la empresa de su madre, les tenía pánico. Habían pasado muchos años y había cogido muchos ascensores entre tanto, pero prefirió ir por las escaleras. Al llegar al tercer piso, le esperaba Blaine, en pantalones de chandal y una camiseta blanca de tirantes.

\- El ascensor funciona, eh...

\- Ya - dijo Sebastian sin querer dar más explicaciones. Después le ofreció una mano, que el otro aceptó gustoso como saludo -. Estaba deseando conocerle, señor Anderson.

\- Llámame Blaine, por favor, que debemos de tener la misma edad - rió el otro mientras le invitaba a pasar.

Le acogió un piso pequeño pero muy luminoso. El recibidor daba directamente a un salón con cocina americana parecido al suyo. Un pequeño pasillo supuso que llevaba al baño y a las habitaciones, suponiendo que hubiera varias. Sebastian entró hasta el salón, donde se quedó mirando las fotos que había colgadas en la pared. Una de ellas era Blaine de rodillas besando la tripa desnuda de Kurt. Apenas se le notaba el embarazo en esa foto, pero la cara del chico parecía demacrada, y con grandes ojeras.

\- Dijimos que haríamos una foto así todos los meses del embarazo, para ver la evolución y luego enseñárselas al bebé y eso, pero... Bueno, esa fue la primera, y nos hemos perdido la foto del tercer mes, me temo. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

Sebastian apartó la mirada de las fotos y se sentó en un sofá.

\- Un café, por favor.

Mientras Blaine lo preparaba, el detective sacó la carpeta con todo, hojas en blanco y un par de bolis. El chico volvió al rato con dos tazas que dejó sobre una mesita baja y se sentó en una butaca tras ponerla frente al sofá donde se había puesto Sebastian, de espaldas al televisor apagado y a las fotos.

\- Disculpe, pero es que es la primera vez que hablo con un detective privado... ¿Usted va a hacer preguntas, o...?

\- Sí, pero háblame de tú también, que hace que todo sea más relajado. Yo no soy la policía, aunque seguramente le haré preguntas que ya le hayan hecho ellos. Tú responde con tranquilidad y sobre todo con sinceridad.

Blaine asintió, lo que dio pie a Sebastian para empezar a hacer preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Kurt?

El otro abrió los ojos, como si no esperara que esa fuera la primera pregunta.

\- Le conocí en la Academia Dalton, en Westerville, Ohio. Él había pedido el traslado debido al bullying que sufría en su anterior escuela. Yo tenía 16 y él 17, así que hace ya... 8 años de aquello. Empezamos a salir ese mismo año... Tuvimos nuestros problemas, pero volvimos juntos hace 2 años, nos vinimos a vivir aquí cuando yo le pedí matrimonio y... Eso, el resto ya lo sabe, supongo: embarazo, y desaparición el día anterior a la boda.

Sebastian asintió, anotando todo en las hojas y subrayando "Academia Dalton" y "bullying".

\- Vale, hablemos de la última vez que vio a Kurt. Imagino que se la habrá contado tantas veces a la policía que la recuerda a la perfección, pero quiero que vaya un poco más allá, quiero que me cuente los días previos, la relación que tenían, si estaban tensos o nerviosos, cómo iban los preparativos de la boda...

\- Bien... A ver, nos enteramos de su embarazo porque llevaba ya semanas sintiéndose mal, vomitando muchísimo y con bajones de todo tipo. Yo estaba muy preocupado y él se empeñaba en decir que no era nada. Ninguno de los dos nos lo esperábamos, claro... Somos una pareja estable, claro que tenemos sexo sin protección, pero bueno, entre dos chicos... No pensamos que podría ocurrir esto. El médico nos lo explicó, nos dijo que era un embarazo de riesgo y que yo tenía que cuidar de Kurt. Quisimos hacer la boda más íntima, para que no fuera tan pesada y él no se cansara, así que las dos semanas anteriores a su desaparición se basaron en disculpas con invitados, cambios de fecha, de local... Dejé que se ocupara él de muchas cosas porque no salía apenas de casa y yo estaba en plena grabación de mi último disco, muy liado... Su última noche conmigo volvió a vomitar, pero no era raro. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre pero no le di importancia. Me desperté pronto para ir a trabajar procurando no despertarle. Me fui y le dejé durmiendo. Al volver, un poco más tarde que de costumbre, ya no estaba. La cama estaba hecha y toda su ropa seguía en el armario. Su móvil estaba sobre la mesita de noche, aunque se había llevado su cartera. Supuse que habría ido a comprar algo. Al ver que a la hora de cenar aún no había llegado, llamé a la policía. Eso es todo.

El detective escuchaba. Había dejado grabando su móvil en su bolsillo. No se lo había dicho a Blaine, luego no podría usarlo en un juicio ni nada legal, pero al menos podría volver a escucharlo en cualquier momento.

\- Bien. Háblame de Kurt, de sus intereses, sus gustos...

\- Kurt... Bueno, Kurt es un apasionado de la moda y de los musicales de Broadway. Es un prototipo gay.

Lo dijo entre risas, pero a Sebastian no le hizo ninguna gracia. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su pareja? Levantó las cejas, como preguntándole qué le hacía tanta gracia, pero Blaine no se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Nada más concreto? ¿Qué hace en su tiempo libre?

\- Estos últimos tiempos, como apenas salía de casa, le dio por cocinar, pero no se le daba nada bien... Él es muy artístico, nada de seguir normas, así que reinventaba las recetas... No sé. También dibujaba, diseñaba ropa... Tiene cuadernos enteros con dibujos.

Sebastian no estaba seguro de si debía decir lo que dijo, pero lo necesitaba:

\- ¿Puedo verlos?

El músico pareció dudar unos instantes pero después asintió y se levantó. El detective le siguió por el pasillo, consciente de que estaba entrando en la intimidad de una pareja, y sobre todo en la intimidad de Kurt, alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Al final del pasillo, después de pasar por dos puertas, se encontraba el dormitorio principal. Era una habitación pequeña, con apenas espacio para una cama doble, un armario, una única mesita de noche y un escritorio con una silla de ruedas. Blaine se acercó al escritorio y sacó un sketchbook negro del primer cajón. Se lo tendió a Sebastian, que lo tomó con cuidado.

\- ¿La policía ha visto esto?

Blaine negó.

\- No parecieron interesarse en Kurt, no sé. Piensan que huyó pero no se han molestado en saber por qué. No entiendo su forma de trabajar.

\- Es un caos. Tienen demasiados casos abiertos, y si esto no es un secuestro o no hay pruebas de que lo haya, no se molestarán.

El detective notó como Blaine se tensaba al mentar él la posibilidad de un secuestro. Probablemente ya lo habría pensado él, pero contemplarlo como algo real parecía nuevo para aquel chico moreno.

Sebastian se sentó en la cama tras preguntar si podía y recibir un rápido "estás en tu casa". Dejó el sketchbook entre sus brazos y fue pasando las páginas lentamente, observando cada una de las creaciones de Kurt. Había de todo, pero sobre todo para modelos masculinos, lo que le pareció interesante. Alguna ropa era muy gay, tenía que reconocerlo, pero había otra que él podría ponerse. No para visitar a su madre, que se escandalizaría, pero sí para ir por Nueva York.

\- ¿Esto te parece realmente relevante?

La pregunta de Blaine le hizo despertarse. Cerró el cuaderno y se lo devolvió al prometido de su dueño, que volvió a guardarlo en el mismo cajón.

\- Todo es relevante, pero me refería más a su afición por cantar.

Blaine levantó una de sus peculiares cejas.

\- ¿Cantar?

\- Sí, me dijo una camarera del bar de abajo que Kurt solía cantar contigo, pero que de pronto dejó de hacerlo.

El moreno se sentó al lado del detective en la misma cama.

\- Sí, bueno... Pensé que... Pensamos que era lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo mucha gente venía a verme a mi, no a Kurt. Él necesitaba su propio público, no el mío. Pero a él no le molestaba. Él no quiere ser cantante profesional.

\- ¿Y qué quiere ser?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Sebastian ni siquiera la había pensado, pero que Blaine, el prometido de Kurt, no tuviera una respuesta a ello le pareció triste. Con lo que le había contado Cooper y lo poco que conocía a Blaine sentía que la relación giraba solo en torno a él, como si Kurt fuera un accesorio más en su vida. Ni siquiera sentía que estuviera afectado... O no tanto como el propio Sebastian lo estaría si su prometido desapareciera. Hasta Cooper la noche anterior parecía más nervioso. Blaine se había aprendido un discurso que soltarle, y el detective apenas conseguía sacarle de ahí.

\- Con esto creo que valdrá por hoy -interrumpió el incómodo silencio Sebastian, levantándose.

Se despidieron cordialmente en la puerta, y acto seguido el detective bajó por las escaleras hasta la calle. Estaba cansado. Eran casi las 7 y le estaba empezando a volver a doler la cabeza, pero nada más llegar a la acera, oyó que ya había empezado la música en directo en la cafetería de debajo de casa de Kurt y Blaine. Saludó con una sonrisa a Sarah, que seguía trabajando, y se sentó cerca del escenario. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un buen concierto.


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todos!**

De nuevo gracias a todos los que leeis. Vuestros comentarios hacen mucha ilusión, y si este fic sigue con esta tan adorable respuesta, me plantearé hacerle un epílogo al final que ya tengo y todo. ¡Tenéis el poder en vuestros teclados!

Disclaimer: Glee nunca fue mío y nunca lo será. Yo hago esto porque me aburro.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Habían pasado dos días desde aquella entrevista con Blaine y los avances en el caso eran mínimos.

Esa mañana le despertó una llamada telefónica. Sebastian miró la hora. Las cuatro de la mañana. No tenía guardado el número en memoria. Decidió cogerlo por si era importante.

\- ¿Hola?

El teléfono le devolvió un montón de ruido. Parecía que quien le llamaba estaba en un local con mucha gente. Repitió la pregunta y esta vez oyó un:

\- ¿Sebastian?

\- Sí, ¿quién llama?

De nuevo el ruido y acto seguido la voz, bastante aguda pero aún así de chico, que intentaba decirle algo, pero se cortaba.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

La llamada se cortó.

Sebastian volvió a despertarse. Esta vez ya entraba luz por la rendija que dejaban sus cortinas. Miró el móvil y efectivamente eran las diez, lo que al mismo tiempo le hizo levantarse de un salto de la cama porque había quedado en una hora con Rachel Berry.

Se metió en la ducha sin esperar a que el agua se calentara para ganar unos minutos, mientras pensaba en el extraño sueño que acababa de tener. Lo había comprobado y no había llamado nadie a las cuatro de la mañana, así que sólo podía haberlo soñado. No es que fuera raro que Sebastian soñara cosas extrañas, y menos cuando estaba en un caso extraño, donde se le mezclaban tantas ideas, pero es el hecho de que estuviera convencido, desde que miró el teléfono en el sueño de que el que llamaba era Kurt, como si en vez de estar buscándolo el detective a él fuera el propio Kurt el que buscaba a Sebastian.

Se quitó las ideas raras de la cabeza y salió de la ducha. Se vistió elegante, con corbata y todo, porque Rachel había querido quedar en la cafetería del hotel 5 estrellas donde se hospedaba y no quería que no le dejaran entrar. Pidió un taxi y le esperó en la puerta de su edificio.

Gracias a la eficiencia de los servicios neoyorquinos, a que no pillaron mucho tráfico y a que no había desayunado, llegó a la hora de la cita, y aún así tuvo que esperar a que apareciera la dicha Rachel Berry. La vio llegar con un vestido negro entallado largo, tacones, y un moño alto que le daba tanta clase y solemnidad que a Sebastian le pareció ridículo. Por el nivel de su familia estaba acostumbrado a cenas de sociedad donde todas las mujeres iban como hoy Rachel Berry, pero por muy elegante que fuera el hotel, esta chica exageraba.

\- ¿El señor Smythe, cierto? - sonrió ella al acercarse - Tengo que reconocer que me moría de la curiosidad porque un detective privado quisiera hablar conmigo. Ha tenido suerte porque mi mánager pensaba que hablar con usted sería una pérdida de tiempo.

El detective puso su mejor sonrisa, tomando la mano de la mujer y dejando un suave beso en su dorso. Si ella quería que la adoraran, Sebastian haría lo posible para complacerla, si eso le iba a dar algún avance en la investigación.

\- Espero que no lo sea, señorita Berry.

Fueron hasta unos sillones apartados dentro de la cafetería del hotel, a los que llegó rápidamente un camarero a preguntarles qué deseaban tomar. Berry pidió un refresco de limón, pero Sebastian un café: necesitaba su dosis de cafeína si no quería dormirse en pleno día.

\- Bien, usted dirá - invitó ella en cuánto el camarero se hubo retirado.

\- Vengo a hablar de Kurt Hummel. Creo haber comprendido que usted le conoce.

Mientras hablaba sacó una fotografía del desaparecido y se la tendió a Rachel, que acababa de erguirse aún más y de cruzar las piernas. Parecía incómoda. Cogió la foto, la miró un par de segundos y se la devolvió.

\- Efectivamente, le conozco. Éramos buenos amigos, pero perdimos el contacto. ¿Por qué me pregunta por él?

\- Lleva un mes desaparecido - dijo sin rodeos.

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos y Sebastian notó la preocupación en esa mirada.

\- ¿Cómo? - soltó en una especie de gritito ahogado.

\- Tal cual. Desapareció el día antes de su boda.

La chica bajó la mirada.

\- No sabía que se casaría tan pronto...

\- Pues sí, con Blaine Anderson, de hecho - Sebastian presenció la mueca de asco que puso ella -. ¿Le conoce?

\- Claro que le conozco. Le he dicho que éramos buenos amigos, y todo aquel que conozca a Kurt tiene que conocer a Blaine obligatoriamente.

\- No se llevaban bien, ¿no?

Llegaron las bebidas, así que Rachel se calló. El detective supuso que era también para poder pensar una respuesta, por lo que dejó que ella se tomara su tiempo. El camarero se fue y ella seguía sin hablar. Tenía la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Burt sabe que su hijo está desaparecido? - cambió ella de tema sin previo aviso.

Sebastian tragó saliva. La verdad es que no se había molestado en hablar con el padre de Kurt, y él podría saber algo.

\- Supongo que la policía se pondría en contacto con él, pero no estoy seguro. Él es el siguiente en mi lista, no se preocupe.

\- El padre de Kurt tiene problemas de corazón. No le sentaría muy bien saberlo... Menos después de lo de Finn. Carole y él no soportarían perder a otro hijo.

Rachel parecía haberse quitado por completo la armadura de mujer exitosa con la que había recibido a Sebastian.

\- No van a perder a Kurt. Me han contratado para encontrarle, y pienso hacerlo, pero necesito que colabore. Hábleme de Blaine, por favor, de su relación con Kurt.

\- Blaine... Según Kurt, Blaine es el amor de su vida. Lo que yo he visto desde fuera es una relación de dominancia. Como si Kurt fuera propiedad de Blaine. Kurt no tiene voz, no tiene voto. Kurt podría ser un perro y Blaine le trataría igual.

La chica suspiró. Se notaba que no aprobaba en lo más mínimo esa relación.

\- ¿Puedes ser más específica?

\- Kurt nunca ha tenido confianza en sí mismo. Tenía sueños, grandes sueños, sobre todo aquí en Nueva York, pero el destino parecía ponerle piedras en todo el camino. En nuestro instituto había un chico dentro del armario que se divertía haciéndole la vida imposible. El acoso llegó a un nivel importante, y todo esto coincidió con que Kurt conociera a Blaine. En vez de refugiarse en nosotros, que éramos sus amigos, se refugió en él y terminó cambiándose de colegio. Allí vio nuevas oportunidades pero siempre se quedaba bajo la sombra de Blaine. Empezaron a salir y de nuevo, Blaine dominaba la situación. El bully de Kurt cambió de instituto y él volvió con nosotros. En septiembre, Blaine le siguió. Tenía un año menos, así que mientras Kurt intentaba entrar en NYADA al año siguiente, Blaine estaba tranquilo en el coro. Aún así, escogieron a Anderson para el papel protagonista de nuestro musical, cosa que hubiera dado muchos puntos a Kurt en su proceso de admisión. Le rechazaron finalmente pero Kurt nunca le echaba nada en cara a Blaine. A mi me cogieron y me vine a Nueva York. A los meses, Kurt decidió venirse conmigo. A partir de ahí la relación entre ellos se fue a la mierda. Blaine le puso los cuernos y lo dejaron. ¡Yo estaba feliz por Kurt! Por fin podría despegar, ser libre, desarrollar su futuro. Le cogieron en NYADA, consiguió un papel protagonista en un musical y un productor se interesó en él. Era todo perfecto, pero al acabar las clases ese año, Blaine vino a Nueva York a intentar recuperarle. Kurt, enamorado todavía y sin haber conseguido superarle durante todo el año, le recibió con los brazos abiertos, al muy cabrón. En menos de dos meses, Blaine se había acostado con el productor de Kurt y este había perdido el interés en el disco que planeaba con él, dejando solo el disco para Anderson, lo que lanzó su carrera. Entonces volvieron a dejarlo, pero Kurt estaba deprimido, dejó por completo la música... Se había venido a vivir conmigo, yo le había presentado a gente, pero le pillé robándome pastillas. Todo era una puta mierda. Y él volvió. Y Kurt volvió a caer. Blaine vino con un anillo y le pidió matrimonio y yo no sé lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando dijo que sí, sinceramente. No he vuelto a hablar con él desde entonces.

Había contado todo esto apenas sin respirar, y aunque Sebastian estuviera acostumbrado, debido a Gloria, a la gente que hablaba rápido, tenía que reconocer que le había costado un poco seguir toda la historia. Por suerte tenía, una vez más, su móvil grabando ilegalmente en su bolsillo y podría escuchar aquella grabación cuando quisiera. Supuso que tendría que decir algo, así que tomó aire.

\- Woao.

\- Lo sé. Por una parte me arrepiento de haber perdido el contacto... Sobre todo ahora que me ha dicho que ha desaparecido... ¡Pero no sabe lo frustrante que es ver a una persona a la que adoras caer una y otra vez en el mismo error! Si pudiera haberle protegido... - suspiró - ¿Estará bien?

\- Tengo que decirle que no puedo prometerle nada, pero yo creo que sí. Estará bien.

Se despidieron pronto porque Rachel apenas había podido concederle tres cuartos de hora de su tiempo, pero antes de irse le dio el teléfono de Burt Hummel.

Mientras salía por la puerta del hotel se dio cuenta de que no había mencionado el embarazo de Kurt y pensó que era mejor así. Decirlo conllevaría tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones innecesarias, y tampoco es como si él fuera un especialista en ese tema.

Caminó hasta la parada de taxis del hotel a la vez que miraba en su pantalla el contacto del padre de Kurt. Después de lo que había dicho Rachel acerca de sus problemas cardíacos no quería preocuparle más, pero si existía la posibilidad de que Kurt se hubiera fugado, probablemente se habría puesto en contacto con ellos, si no estaba viviendo allí. Decidió llamar, pero más tarde. Quería prepararse las preguntas para molestarle lo menos posible.

Cogió un taxi, pero tardó un poco en darle la dirección al taxista. Su idea inicial era ir directamente a casa, pero le aburría no poder hablar con nadie, y además así podría cumplir una promesa. Dio la dirección de Gloria esperando encontrarse a Santi allí.

Había ido apenas un par de veces a casa de Gloria, una vez que se había puesto enferma y Sebastian había estado muy preocupado. Ya entonces el barrio y los alrededores a aquel piso no le habían dado buena impresión. Sebastian era consciente de que había pasado su vida viviendo en una burbuja. Sabía lo que ocurría al otro lado, pero como no le afectaba no le hacía ningún daño. Ahora, en ese taxi, sentía como si estuviera saliendo de esa burbuja, y sentía el peligro, igual que la primera vez que fue a un bar gay.

El taxista le dejó en la puerta y el detective pagó la carrera diciéndole que se quedara con las vueltas. Bajó del taxi y caminó deprisa hasta el portal, como si los prejuicios le pisaran los talones.

Una voz masculina le preguntó quién era al llamar al telefonillo. Hacía mucho que no veía a Santi, pero supo que era él. Le dejó subir, y le recibió con la puerta abierta y una mirada de extrañeza. Sebastian le sonrió intentando suavizar la situación. Pese a los años que habían pasado desde la última vez, Santi apenas había cambiado: estaba más delgado aunque había ganado en masa muscular y ahora un tatuaje como con símbolos precolombinos decoraba su brazo izquierdo. Por lo demás, seguía teniendo la misma cara de niño travieso y el mismo pelo negro rapado al 2. El que sí que había cambiado era Sebastian, que estaba más alto y ahora ya le salía la barba, por lo que se notaba que desde que tenía el nuevo caso no se había afeitado.

\- Tu madre me ha dicho que hable contigo - intentó ir a un tema serio cuando ya estuvieron los dos sentados en un sofá, con sendos botellines de cerveza entre las manos.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña? - preguntó el otro chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de dar un primer trago a su cerveza - Se cree que estoy metido en líos, como si yo no supiera cuidarme solo.

\- ¿Lo estás?

Santi pareció indignarse, con esa cara de no haber roto un plato nunca que tan mal le salía cada vez que hacía algo malo. Sebastian conocía perfectamente esa cara, porque de chicos siempre se metían en líos juntos, y aunque él podía pasar por un angelito, lo mal que mentía su amigo siempre les delataba.

\- Sebastian...

\- Soy detective, podría ponerme a seguirte y descubrirlo, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes.

\- Te tienes muy creído lo de ser detective privado, ¿no? Tampoco es para tanto - Santi hizo una mueca -.

\- ¿Me lo vas a contar?

El latino suspiró, bajando la mirada al botellín que tenía apoyado en una rodilla.

\- No creo que sea bueno que lo sepas, porque se lo dirás a mi madre y no quiero que venga con sermones.

\- O sea que estás metido en problemas. ¿Bandas? ¿Droga?

Santi no se atrevía todavía a mirarlo, por lo que el detective supuso que bien podría estar metido en ambas cosas.

\- No creo que esté bien que vengas aquí para darme lecciones sobre nada, sinceramente. Los dos sabemos que tú tampoco eres un angelito.

\- Lo peor que he hecho en mi vida ha sido drogarme, y vale, he puesto en peligro mi salud, pero es que a ti podrían llegar a matarte por esto.

El detective no solía reconocer esa etapa oscura de su vida, que había llegado precisamente cuando había salido de esa burbuja mencionada anteriormente al entrar por primera vez en un bar gay. El que fuera gay en realidad era accesorio, ya que le podría haber pasado en cualquier bar, pero era algo que Sebastian tenía ya asociado. Su consumo de drogas había sido relativamente prolongado, pero eso nunca había bajado sus notas en el instituto ni luego en la universidad, así que sus padres nunca sospecharon. Gloria fue la única que lo supo entonces, y al parecer, que lo supiera Gloria hacía inmediatamente que lo supiera Santi.

El hecho de que él hubiera superado todo esto también era una de las razones por las que ella quería que fuera él el que hablara con su hijo.

\- Que no, Sebastian, que yo controlo, y que todo esto es seguro. Solo compran niñitos blancos ricos como tú, no nos estamos metiendo en mafias.

Una parte del detective se lo tomó como un insulto. La otra sabía que era demasiado cierto.

\- ¿Y por qué no intentas encontrar un trabajo legal?

\- Como si fuera fácil. Dame tú trabajo, no te jode.

"¿Watson?" La pregunta cruzó su mente como un relámpago. Se incorporó ligeramente y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

\- Vale.

\- Sebastian, por fa-

\- Ciento cincuenta dólares esta semana si me ayudas con un caso - le interrumpió. Sabía que con lo que él estaba haciendo ahora ganaría más, pero no podía ofrecerle más dinero. Notó en la cara de Santi que se lo estaba pensando. Así que siguió hablando -. Solo tienes que investigar por esos nuevos lugares que seguramente frecuentas si encuentras algo sobre un tal Blaine Anderson o un tal Kurt Hummel.

\- ¿Anderson? Me suena.

Una especie de bocanada de aire caliente entró en el cuerpo de Sebastian. Si Blaine tenía algo que ver con drogas podría haber sido un secuestro como ajuste de cuentas o algo así.

\- ¿Te parece un buen trato?

Santi sonrió.

\- Creo que no era esto lo que tenía en mente mi madre, pero sí, me parece un buen trato.

\- Tú no le digas nada y punto. Pero se bueno y pórtate bien con ella.

Zanjaron el tema y Sebastian se quedó con la sensación de que había cumplido la demanda de Gloria. Mientras se terminaban la cerveza se pusieron al día. Hablaron de todo un poco y recordaron aquella época en la que jugaban juntos en la casa de los Smythe. En el fondo se arrepentía de haber olvidado lo bien que se sentía el estar con alguien así, de amigos, de buen rollo. Había estado solo demasiado tiempo.

Gloria volvió a casa antes de lo esperado y se alegró mucho de verle allí, por lo que le obligó a quedarse a comer. Una vez que entró en la cocina mientras la mujer cocinaba, ella le guiñó un ojo, como si entre ellos hubiera algún tipo de complicidad. Sebastian sonrió y luego suspiró aliviado al salir de la cocina, esperando que ella no se enterara nunca de lo que acababa de hacer.

Se rieron mucho en aquella comida y una vez más se dio cuenta de que estaba echando de menos demasiadas cosas, por lo que ya en casa, después de que Santi le acercara en moto, llamó a su hermana para cenar un día de estos. Aileen le invitó a su casa al final de aquella semana.

Sebastian no había avanzado mucho en el caso, ya que sólo había hablado con Rachel, y aunque se pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo un planning para llamar al día siguiente a Burt Hummel, no podía decir que estaba más cerca de encontrar a Kurt. En cualquier caso, se durmió con esa sonrisa de quien reencuentra algo que había olvidado que había perdido.

* * *


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Hey!**

Perdón pero estuve unos días sin acceso al ordenador ^^

Disclaimer: Glee no es mío y nunca lo será.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

Burt respondió al teléfono casi al primer toque, pero el planning de Sebastian se fue a la mierda en cuanto el hombre al teléfono decidió que no quería hablar con él. Que la desaparición de su hijo estaba en manos de la policía y que confiaba en las autoridades.

Aunque no era la primera vez que a Sebastian le ocurría algo así, le jodía igual. Sobre todo porque el padre sí que podría darle información sobre los intereses de Kurt, pero en el fondo lo entendía. Él no era nadie todavía. Su nombre como mucho podría sonar junto con el gran nombre de Bernard Quentin Smythe, pero no por sí mismo, y si solo se le podía conocer por su padre, prefería que no le conocieran.

En cualquier caso, aquella misma tarde, mientras investigaba por todos los lugares posibles de la red a ver si encontraba algo que tuviera que ver con Kurt Hummel, recibió una llamada inesperada.

\- Soy Carole Hudson, la madrastra de Kurt.

Ese anuncio le hizo levantarse para dejar de lado el ordenador e ir a buscar su libreta.

\- Gracias por llamar, señora Hudson. Soy Sebastian Smythe. Me contrató Blaine Anderson, el prometido de Kurt, para encontrar a su hijastro. Hablé esta mañana con su marido, pero se negó a responder cualquiera de mis preguntas.

La mujer del teléfono suspiró.

\- Lo sé. Me lo estuvo contando durante la comida, hecho una furia, pero pensé que debía hablar al menos yo con usted.

\- ¿Saben algo de él?

\- Nada. Absolutamente nada. Se lo aseguro, señor Smythe - "llámeme Sebastian"-, Sebastian, si Kurt hubiera huido le habría dicho algo a su padre. Kurt no le haría sufrir de esa manera. Se toma muy en serio lo de la familia. Burt se pasa los días llamando a la policía y ve que pasan de él... Sinceramente no entiendo por qué ha preferido no hablar con usted. ¿Ha encontrado algo?

\- Poco. Yo también había descartado la idea de que hubiera huido, así que estoy intentando encontrar razones por las que podrían haberlo secuestrado.

Notaba a la tal Carole nerviosa al otro lado de la línea. Si lo que le había dicho Damian de que había perdido un hijo era cierto, la desaparición de Kurt no debían de llevarla nada bien, así que que Sebastian hablara de secuestro, por mucho que ellos hubieran pensado esa posibilidad, no ayudaba demasiado.

\- ¿Siguen ustedes viviendo en Lima?

\- Sí, claro, mi marido tiene un taller mecánico aquí.

Sebastian asintió ligeramente decepcionado. Había pensado en una visita rápida, pero Lima, Ohio, estaba demasiado lejos, y sería perder un tiempo que no tenía.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Usted podría hablarme de Kurt y de Blaine?

Durante la siguiente hora, Carole le contó todo sobre Kurt: sus manías y costumbres, sus miedos, sus sueños, su amor hacia su padre y hacia Blaine, lo que supuso para él la pérdida de su madre y de Finn - Sebastian supo que nunca olvidaría cómo se le había quebrado la voz a esa mujer al decir el nombre de su hijo -, su vida en Nueva York, lo de su embarazo y cómo su padre llevaba todo. Cuando colgaron, el detective tuvo la sensación de que conocía a Kurt mejor casi que a sí mismo y de que sería capaz de reconocerlo en cualquier sitio ahora.

Gracias a las reseñas que le había dado Carole, por fin Sebastian encontró algo en internet sobre Kurt. Eran unos cuantos vídeos que había subido él mismo a un blog llamado "Pure Imagination", aunque parecía que llevaba años sin actividad. Uno era una actuación de un Glee Club. Tardó en identificar a Kurt, que estaba en un discreto segundo plano. Rachel Berry compartía las voces principales con un chico moreno y alto. En la entrada del blog de ese vídeo en concreto había una dedicatoria a Finn por el primer aniversario de su muerte. Atando cabos supuso que era el chico que cantaba con Berry. La dedicatoria le puso un nudo en la garganta pero no llegó a llorar. Habría sido demasiado estúpido llorar por el hermano de alguien que ni siquiera conocía, o eso pensaba él.

Otro vídeo, posterior en el tiempo, era una entrevista que le habían hecho al propio Kurt en motivo de un musical que iba a estrenarse en un teatro independiente en el que haría del protagonista. Era de un canal de televisión también independiente que emitía por Youtube.

El Kurt del vídeo estaba radiante. Le brillaban los ojos y todo. Al parecer estaba caracterizado como su personaje:

\- Simon es un adolescente que no encuentra su lugar en el mundo. Sabe lo que le gusta y tiene muchos sueños, pero su realidad, que naciera en la familia en la que lo hace le determina y hace que su talento se desperdicie. Cuando leí el guión me parecía que el papel estaba hecho especialmente para mí, y supe que tenía que cogerlo. Quiero transmitir a todos los chicos que han pasado o están pasando por lo mismo que Simon o que yo que el futuro está ahí, que hay que olvidar los miedos, saltar y coger los sueños.

Lo contaba de forma efusiva y parecía sincero. Sebastian recordaba las palabras de Rachel y como ella misma había dicho que Kurt era un chico lleno de inseguridades, que había renunciado a su futuro musical. Parecía hipócrita oírle decir eso sabiendo lo que pasó con él después, pero en el fondo Sebastian veía a un chico confiado, que pensaba que el destino ya se había cebado lo suficiente con él. Le costaba entender cómo había pasado del Kurt del vídeo al Kurt que robaba pastillas a Rachel. Al fin y al cabo Sebastian había tenido una vida demasiado fácil.

Dejó de escuchar en un momento dado, olvidando por completo por qué estaba viendo ese vídeo y limitándose a fijarse en Kurt, en cómo jugaba con los puños de su chaqueta, cómo cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas o cómo sonreía cuando le hacían preguntas complicadas, sonrisa que era una mezcla entre nerviosismo y orgullo. Le pareció dulce. Demasiado. Kurt se estaba convirtiendo en una imagen, en un chico idealizado que había conocido a través de relatos ajenos.

De repente un miedo irracional se adueñó de su cuerpo: ¿y si no llegaba a conocerlo nunca? ¿y si no lo encontraba? También podría encontrarlo y que él se negara a verlo.

Volvió a sentirse estúpido al pensar que no había sido Cooper sino el destino el que había llamado a su telefonillo aquel día de migrañas.

El vídeo terminó mientras él pensaba, pero no quería pensar, así que se vio todos los que había en el blog, aunque en muchos ni siquiera aparecía Kurt, sino que eran extractos de sus musicales o películas favoritas, o canciones de todo tipo. Le emocionó especialmente encontrar allí una cover de Blackbird de una película que pensaba que solo había visto él porque no conocía a nadie que la hubiera visto. Kurt era extraño, había tenido una vida completamente opuesta a la de Sebastian, y sin embargo había detalles que... El detective se recordó una vez que no debía pensar.

* * *

Aquella noche decidió que no quería seguir trabajando, así que se duchó y se arregló como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Le apetecía salir, bailar, pero inevitablemente los pasos le llevaron hasta el local debajo de casa de Kurt y Blaine.

De noche, igual que en su primer día, el bar cogía más ambiente que por el día. Esa noche, por lo visto, había un concierto de improvisación de jazz. Se acercó a la barra, con suerte de encontrar un sitio.

\- Hola, ¿te pongo algo?

Le preguntó un chico desde el otro lado de la barra. Sebastian apartó la mirada del escenario y la dirigió al camarero. Era bastante mono: moreno con una barbita bien recortada y un septum. Llevaba la camisa reglamentaria con las mangas recogidas hasta medio antebrazo, lo que le dejaba a la vista una parte de un tatuaje, una especie de serpiente alada.

\- Mucho - respondió Sebastian mirándole a los ojos y con una sonrisa. Los tenía oscuros, al contrario que Kurt: no pudo evitar al pensarlo que se estaba obsesionando. El otro chico levantó primero una ceja y después rió-. Perdona, me lo habías dejado a huevo. Un mojito, por favor.

Cuando volvió con la bebida fue el turno del camarero de sonreírle.

\- Esta corre a mi cuenta, por ser el más original esta noche.

Sebastian no pudo sino agradecérselo.

Tres horas más tarde, tras el cierre del local, las bocas de ambos jugaban contra el portal de Sebastian, sin que le diera a él apenas tiempo de encontrar las llaves. Subieron a trompicones por las escaleras y ya dentro del piso voló la ropa y subió el tono de los gemidos. Oficialmente, una buena noche podía borrar cualquier duda o problema.

* * *

Había vuelto a caer. Estaba sentado en la escalera de incendios, fuera del piso, con una sudadera, unos pantalones de gimnasia y descalzo, fumándose el primer cigarrillo desde que se había dispuesto a dejarlo. Allí fue donde le encontró Mike cuando se despertó a las 3 de la mañana. Iba desnudo, así que no salió, pero le llamó por una ventana.

\- ¿Quieres uno? - le invitó Sebastian al verle.

El camarero asintió y volvió al poco ya vestido para sentarse junto a él en las escaleras. Se encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó mirando las luces.

\- Tienes un buen piso.

\- Tengo un buen sueldo - sonrió.

Mike rió un poco.

\- Ahí está la diferencia, con lo que me pagan a mi...

La conversación no era incómoda, pero tampoco muy profunda. Sebastian se sentía cómodo hablando con Mike, hasta que este hizo la pregunta que no debía:

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Aprovechó para hacerla un momento en el que Sebastian había cerrado los ojos y se había echado para atrás para apoyar su espalda en el escalón de detrás, pero inmediatamente después de que aquellas palabras salieran de boca de Mike, el detective volvió a incorporarse y a abrir los ojos. La respuesta salió sin que su mente la hubiera digerido:

\- Kurt.

\- ¿Kurt? - preguntó temeroso - No me jodas que tienes novio.

\- ¿Novio? - le hizo gracia la idea. Si Aileen oyera eso le pegaría y le diría que ya iba siendo hora - No. Es de un caso.

\- Es verdad, que aquí el señorito es detective privado - Mike rió. La verdad es que la conversación sonaba absurda al tenerla a las tantas de la madrugada con un chico al que acababa de conocer y tirarse-. Si quieres te ayudo.

\- No podrías aunque quisieras realmente, pero gracias, supongo.

\- Cuéntame de qué va el caso al menos.

El detective suspiró.

\- Pues este chico, Kurt, está desaparecido.

\- No será el novio de Blaine Anderson... ¿No?

El nombre paralizó a Sebastian y le hizo mirar a su compañero de cama.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Claro, llevo vida y media trabajando debajo de su piso. Sabía que había desaparecido pero no pensé que fuera como para contratar a un detective... Pensaba que se había ido, sin más. Conozco mejor a Blaine, la verdad. Kurt era bastante reservado. Parecía distante.

\- ¿Qué me puedes decir de Blaine?

Mike hizo una mueca. Parecía reacio a hablar de él, y Sebastian tampoco quería presionarle.

Cuando fue a ese local en concreto no fue con idea de trabajar, fue para pasarlo bien. Que Mike resultara conocerle no iba a cambiar eso. Debía dejar de pensar todo el rato en Kurt. "De todas formas, seguro que ya es demasiado tarde". Aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

\- Déjalo, no hablemos de ello - interrumpió al chico justo cuando él se había decidido a hablar.

Dejó la mano sobre el muslo de su compañero para impulsarle y levantarse. Tiró la colilla. Mike se levantó con él e hizo lo mismo con lo que le quedaba de cigarrillo.

\- Te vuelves a la cama, ¿entonces? - propuso el camarero intentando sonar seductor.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Sebastian fue una respuesta bastante elocuente.

* * *

Un dolor de cabeza increíble que no podía relacionar a la resaca porque apenas había bebido y una cabeza morena a su lado en la almohada le saludaron a las, según su móvil, 8 y media. Ya era de día, pero le parecía demasiado pronto como para moverse. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que se conformó con pasarse la siguiente media hora mirando al techo.

A las 9 en punto un móvil empezó a sonar como despertador.

\- Es mío - dijo Mike con voz adormecida y estirando su brazo para alcanzarlo en la mesita de noche, pero resultó estar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, que resultaron estar a su vez tirados en mitad de la alfombra de la habitación.

La energía que parecía tener el camarero por las mañanas, que demostró en cuanto se levantó, desnudo y cabreado a buscar su móvil para que se callara, hizo sentir un poco mal a Sebastian, que seguía tumbado, así que se forzó a levantarse y a hacerle algo de desayuno al chico con el que se había acostado para poder después echarle con la conciencia tranquila.

\- No vas a llamarme, ¿verdad? - comentó el moreno mientras bebía su café - No es un reproche, eh. Es un hecho.

El detective se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Mike le había dejado su número en un papel pegado a la nevera. Podría ser que algún día le interesara, pero ahora con el dolor de cabeza y la inmersión en el caso, le daba pereza pensar en si iba a llamar o no a un chico que acababa de conocer.

Se despidieron en cuanto Mike se hubo vestido y terminado el café. El camarero intentó un beso de despedida, pero Sebastian lo rechazó lo más amable y sutilmente posible. Ya no era ayer sino mañana.

Como buen detective, se metió en su despacho y se puso a jugar con su pelota anti estrés esperando que le llegara algún tipo de iluminación divina que esclareciera un poco el caso. Recopiló lo que tenía en una lista mental y de todo ello resaltaba una palabra: poco. Además se le estaba acabando la primera semana y pronto tendría que llevar algún tipo de resultado a los Anderson si quería que siguieran pagándole la siguiente semana de investigación.

Después de perder dos horas de su preciado tiempo lanzando su pelota anti estrés contra su puerta y recogiéndola, llegó su intervención divina al caso en forma de llamada telefónica. En el móvil ponía que era una llamada de Gloria y la verdad era que le apetecía bien poco hablar con ella pero después agradeció haber respondido.

\- Soy el colaborador más eficaz que tienes, ¿a que sí?

\- Hola Santi - sonrió Sebastian, aliviado de oír que no era Gloria -. ¿Has encontrado algo?

\- Puede...

\- Pásate por mi piso hoy cuando puedas. ¿Tienes la dirección?

Santi rió desde el otro lado.

\- Por favor, mi madre es tu chacha, claro que tengo tu dirección. Además te llevé el otro día. ¿Con esa memoria de mierda pretendes que me crea que eres un detective privado de prestigio?

\- ¿Y tú pretendes seguir metiéndome conmigo y que encima te pague por ello?

\- Voy para allá. Ve preparando mi pasta.

Sebastian colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos. Sabía cuando alguien estaba desesperado por el dinero y sabía que Santi no lo estaba. Lo hacía por pura diversión. Podría ser un buen Watson, pero lo más probable era que Gloria terminara matando a Sebastian cuando lo propusiera.

Santiago tardó más de lo que al detective le hubiera gustado, pero menos probablemente de lo que hubiera tardado él en taxi en llegar hasta su casa, así que no se quejó cuando su amigo cruzó la puerta más de media hora después. Sebastian esperó pacientemente mientras el chico se quitaba el casco y la cazadora y después lo acompañó hasta su despacho.

\- Joder, tío, ¿tienes todo un despacho? ¿De dónde sacas la pasta? Creo que me voy mereciendo un aumento.

\- Buen intento. Prueba de nuevo cuando me hayas sido realmente útil y me lo pensaré.

El latino le hizo una mueca de burla.

\- Cuánta desconfianza, por favor - se quejó mientras cogía su móvil -. Mi dinero y te enseño lo que tengo.

\- ¿Acabas de decir tú lo de la desconfianza?

\- Si tú no confías en mi, esto es mutuo.

Sebastian estaba flipando con que su amigo le vacilara de esa forma, pero tampoco quería pasarse el día discutiendo con él, así que sacó el sobre donde había metido el dinero del cajón y se lo tiró sobre la mesa, para que quedara justo enfrente de él. Lo de la desconfianza resultó ser una obvia broma cuando el otro ni siquiera cogió el sobre.

\- Como te dije, me sonaba el nombre de Anderson... - empezó el relato apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y hablando lento, intentando poner suspense, cosa que solo irritaba al detective - Pues efectivamente, me sonaba porque hay un Anderson metido en todo esto: Cooper Anderson.

Al decir el nombre paró unos segundos y sonrió, disfrutando de la vista que tenía sobre un Sebastian con la boca entreabierta y los ojos muy abiertos. Masculló algo parecido a "qué cabrón" y luego dio un golpe en la mesa.

\- Con suavidad, tigre. He estado preguntando, y por cierto debería pasarte la factura de eso porque obtener respuestas por esos sitios no es precisamente barato, y resulta que lleva en el negocio casi 3 años. Es uno de los grandes: controla parte del negocio en la industria cinematográfica de Nueva York, y ya sabes que todos los famosos son unos yonquis.

\- Pero se ha metido en líos recientemente, ¿verdad?

Esta vez fue Santi el que se sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Cooper no tiene pareja, no tiene a nadie salvo a si mismo y a su hermano. Amenazar a una imagen tan conocida como él era impensable si querían que todo fuera discreto... ¿Pero por qué Kurt?

\- Espera, tío, te estás precipitando. Mi gente no trabaja así.

El detective alzó una ceja, dejando que su amigo se explicara.

\- Vale, es verdad que a veces hay que dar un escarmiento a alguien, pero nunca nos metemos con las familias.

\- ¿Me juras que no han secuestrado a Kurt Hummel?

Santi tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. Desde que había entrado en ese turbio negocio se había intentado convencer de que no hacían nada malo: ayudaban a gente que quería cosas a conseguir esas cosas. La ilegalidad de las drogas era culpa del gobierno. Eso era realmente lo que había creado un mercado negro tan poderoso y peligroso, no ellos, porque ellos eran necesarios. Después de tanto tiempo ya se había creado toda esa estructura en su cabeza, y ahora Sebastian con esa simple frase había soplado sobre su castillo de naipes.

\- No, no puedo jurártelo, pero... Si quieres puedo intentar...

\- Santi, si es lo que creo que es no te conviene que te puedan relacionar en lo más mínimo con esa gente. Por favor, si quieres un poquito a tu madre, no vuelvas por allí. No hasta que yo esté seguro de si han sido ellos o no. Ahora necesito nombres, nombres de peces gordos.

\- Sebastian, si se enteran de que te los he pasado yo, a lo mejor el siguiente en desaparecer soy yo. ¡No eres la poli, tío, no puedes ofrecerme ningún tipo de seguridad! Te vas a meter en un buen lío tú también.

Era verdad. Todo lo que se decían mutuamente era verdad. Demasiado peligroso para ambos por separado, pero aún más si iban juntos. Sebastian podría contactar con la policía, pero si era una falsa alarma, ¿qué? Perdería nombre y pondría en peligro a Santiago. Volvió a dar un golpe sobre la mesa.

\- Si quieres te recomiendo un gimnasio para descargar frustración.

\- Vete a la mierda - las palabras salieron sin planearlas pero tampoco se arrepintió de decirlas, ya que al menos consiguió que su amigo se callara.

El nombre de Cooper volvió a su cabeza. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? ¿Cómo Blaine no se había dado cuenta?

\- Tengo que trabajar, Santi. Puedes irte.

El chico latino asintió, un poco dolido porque le mantuviera al margen pero consciente de que era lo mejor. Se levantó, cogió el sobre con el dinero y salió sin despedirse, dejando a Sebastian solo con sus fantasmas.

* * *


	5. Capítulo 4

**¡Hey!**

Perdón si tardo últimamente en publicar. Ya os dije que lo tenía acabado, pero estoy de vacaciones y necesito tiempo, internet estable...

Disclaimer: Glee no es mío, nunca lo será, y no pienso ganar dinero con ésto.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Aquella noche no pudo pegar ojo. Se había pasado lo que quedaba de día llamando a Blaine, que no le contestaba el teléfono. Incluso había ido hasta la casa del cantante solo para comprobar que no había nadie y para cagarse en todos sus muertos. Lo peor de todo era que se había encontrado a Mike en la manzana así que además tenía otro dilema con el que lidiar, porque aunque no pensara reconocerlo, se había planteado muy seriamente el volver a llamarlo.

Se pasó las primeras horas de la madrugada dando vueltas, culpando al maldito caso, al maldito Cooper y al pobre Kurt, culpándose a si mismo y culpando hasta a sus sábanas, por traidoras, por enmascarar con olor a limpio todo lo que había pasado en aquella cama la noche anterior. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía visiones extrañas, sin que llegaran a ser sueños, de zulos, de drogas, de Michael sobre él... Cuanto más tarde se hacía más confusas iban siendo las visiones, y pronto empezaron a mezclarse todas, de forma que Michael ya no estaba sobre él, sino un chico delgado y castaño de ojos azules, que gemía a su ritmo con una voz mucho más aguda de lo que Sebastian podía haber esperado de un camarero.

Aquella especie de sueño fue el más largo y el que le saludó cuando por fin decidió tirar la toalla y meterse a darse esa ducha fría que tan bien le vendría después de todo.

La mañana fue lo más tranquila que pudo ser. Había dejado uno mensajes de voz en el contestador de Blaine, así que decidió tumbarse en su sofá con un café y esperar su llamada de vuelta. Le daba la sensación de que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio este caso, y no le gustaba la idea de estar él más emocionado por encontrar a Kurt que su propio prometido: "si él no tiene prisa por responder a mis llamadas, yo no la tengo por encontrarle", se había repetido desde que había salido de la ducha con las ideas un poco más claras. Por desgracia todo era fachada, porque seguía nervioso y el café no es precisamente conocido por su capacidad relajante. Echaba de menos el tabaco, pero ya había caído la noche con Mike y no podía volver.

El teléfono terminó sonando, porque siempre terminan sonando: al fin y al cabo, Blaine se estaba dejando una pasta para pagar la investigación de Sebastian.

\- Acabo de ver las llamadas, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Tengo nueva información, Blaine, y me gustaría poder hablar contigo cara a cara.

Sebastian se moría de ganas por saber dónde había estado, pero no era el momento.

\- Claro, por supuesto. ¿Quiere venir a casa?

\- Preferiría que viniera usted a mi despacho.

En realidad le daba igual, porque podría trabajar yendo él allí igual de bien, pero por joder al prójimo, lo que fuera, sobre todo si ese era hermano del supuesto primer sospechoso, por mucho que fuera el que le hubiera contratado en primer lugar.

\- Entonces tendrá que ser esta tarde, estoy trabajando en algo.

\- ¿Algo más importante que encontrar a su prometido?

El tono de Blaine se endureció:

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Venga cuando pueda, sin presión.

Le dio su dirección por si no la tenía y después se volvió a tumbar en el sofá a hacer tiempo, aunque si la intuición no le fallaba, y no solía hacerlo porque si no ya hubiera dejado lo de ser detective y hubiera entrado en la bonita empresa familiar de perfumes que había montado Aileen, Blaine no tardaría mucho, porque a nadie le gusta que le dejen en evidencia.

Una vez más, la intuición no falló, y Blaine tardó lo que tarda un taxi en recorrer las pocas manzanas que separaban ambos pisos. Sebastian se levantó, le dijo el piso por el telefonillo y esperó en la puerta para acompañarle hasta su despacho.

Blaine parecía tranquilo y hasta aliviado de estar allí. Nada que ver con el manojo que nervios que había sido Cooper en la primera noche del caso. Ahora le parecía increíble que no lo hubiera relacionado antes.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está, entonces?

Sebastian hizo una mueca. Si fuera tan fácil como eso...

\- No, no sé dónde está - tuvo que reconocer-. Pero puede que sepa quién lo tiene.

El cantante cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y endureció el rostro.

\- ¿Quién?

\- He estado investigando a Kurt, y me parece que ha quedado claro que no se ha escapado. Razones obvias que no creo que necesiten explicación.

\- No te he contratado para que me digas lo que ya sé, gracias.

Sebastian levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de Blaine, que le seguía mirando duro, como con ganas de partirle la cara a alguien.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de Cooper?

\- ¿Mi hermano? Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver.

\- ¿Por qué fue él quien vino a verme? ¿Por qué un mes más tarde de la desaparición de Kurt, por qué no antes?

Blaine intentó relajarse. Se apoyó en el respaldo y pasó una mano por sus rizos, mesando su cabello como si eso fuera a ayudarle.

\- Pensé que volvería. Durante un tiempo pensé que Kurt estaba con sus padres pero que Burt no quería reconocerlo. Quise darle espacio... Cuando contacté con la policía... Pensé que se lo iban a tomar en serio, pero no. Cooper siempre estuvo muy nervioso, y un día me habló de ti. Pensé que de verdad quería ayudar. Yo no las tenía todas conmigo, así que le dije que fuera él.

Sebastian tragó saliva.

\- Tu hermano está metido en drogas. Al parecer es el camello de toda la industria cinematográfica de Nueva York, Blaine.

\- Él no tiene a Kurt, no puede tenerle él.

\- No he dicho eso. Digo que le han cogido para chantajearle.

Anderson se levantó, nervioso y se acercó a la ventana.

\- No puede ser. Si le hubieran chantajeado me lo habría dicho.

\- Tiene que tener muchísimo miedo, sino ya habría confesado, aunque no se hubiera puesto en evidencia.

El detective se levantó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine. Por primera vez el chico parecía realmente preocupado, y se sentía mal, porque en cierto modo se sentía identificado.

\- Tengo que hablar con Cooper - dijo él balbuceando y apartándose de Sebastian.

\- Quiero hacerlo yo, Blaine.

\- ¡Es mi prometido!

\- ¡Y es mi trabajo! Todo esto es una hipótesis, Blaine.

El moreno pareció entenderlo. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y temblando. Asintió levemente.

\- Necesito la dirección de tu hermano.

Blaine se la dio. Seguía siendo en Manhattan, pero tardaría en llegar. Le ofreció quedarse en su piso mientras volvía, y aunque no se lo esperaba, Blaine aceptó, así que cuando salió por la puerta diez minutos más tarde a la calle, donde había una bonita tormenta de nieve, lo dejó en su sofá con una tila entre las manos.

Se subió la capucha de su parka mientras esperaba un taxi. El frío parecía congelarle las neuronas y no pudo pensar en cómo se enfrentaría a Cooper hasta que no estuvo sentado en su taxi.

Sebastian no se consideraba una persona tranquila, ni que pensara de forma fría cuando estaba bajo estrés, así que en cierto modo no debía de haberse sorprendido cuando todo el plan trazado en el coche se fue a la mierda en el mismo momento en el que Cooper Anderson abrió la puerta.

La violencia parecía, de pronto, una buena idea, así que le cogió del cuello del polo para meterle en el vestíbulo y poder cerrar la puerta de la casa de una patada. Escupió prácticamente las siguientes palabras:

\- Sabes dónde está.

No era una pregunta: era un hecho. Anderson no tuvo ni que preguntar "¿quién?", porque Sebastian completó inmediatamente la afirmación.

\- Kurt.

El actor consiguió soltarse del agarre y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Sebastian se obligó mentalmente a quedarse anclado al suelo justo donde estaba, aunque se moría de ganas de partirle la boca por haberle mentido a la cara.

\- No sé de qué habla.

\- ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a contratar a un detective y éste no se iba a enterar de los chanchullos que tiene? Se tiene en demasiada estima, Anderson, o me subestimaba a mi, y no sé qué es peor - se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse, pero en vano, por qué terminó casi gritando -. ¿Qué pretendía?

El detective vio que Cooper levantaba ambos brazos como intentando defenderse y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aunque no quería había avanzado hacia él. Notaba sus uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos de la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños, y empezaba a doler. Se dijo a si mismo que el dolor le tranquilizaría y apretó más fuerte.

\- Que lo encontrara, Smythe - Cooper suspiró, suponiendo que ya no tenía nada que ocultarle -. Déjame que se lo explique.

Aquella frase fue una invitación a que el más joven se quitara su parka, sacudiera los restos de nieve, dejando un pequeño charco sobre el parqué del vestíbulo y después pasara al salón.

\- ¿Quiere una tila? Podría ayudarle.

Sebastian estaba en ese momento sentado en el sofá, mirándose las marcas que se había dejado en las manos, que se estaban volviendo ahora muy rojas después del blanco que habían cogido por la presión. El detective se limitó a levantar la mirada y clavarla en la del hombre que tenía enfrente, el cual pillando el mensaje se sentó sin insistir más en ello.

Cooper seguía estando igual de nervioso que el día de su primera cita, y Sebastian, aun con lo cabreado que estaba, no pudo evitar proponerle:

\- ¿Por qué no se toma una tila? Podría ayudarle - utilizando el mismo tono de falsa preocupación que había usado Anderson medio minuto antes.

Se ganó una sonrisa socarrona y después un suspiro.

\- No puedo decir lo siento - reconoció el actor.

\- Una razón, no una disculpa.

\- Lo hice por Kurt. De verdad. Vale, fui egoísta pero realmente quería que hubiera una oportunidad de encontrarle.

Sebastian seguía sin entenderlo, pero no sabía tampoco qué preguntar. Estaba en blanco: su mente no podía procesar cómo una persona podía aguantar un mes sin decir nada sabiendo que ha habido un secuestro por su culpa: el secuestro del prometido de su hermano, para ser más exactos.

\- Eres un cabrón, y ni Blaine ni Kurt te van a perdonar esto en tu puta vida, si es que tienes suerte de volver a ver a Kurt.

\- Sé que Kurt está bien. Me envían avisos todas las semanas con fotos de Kurt. Una vez me lo pusieron al teléfono y le escuché, pero no me atreví a decirle nada. Blaine... Blainers podrá perdonarme si le devuelvo a Kurt sano y salvo: usted tiene que ayudarme.

Kurt estaba bien. Por un momento eso fue todo lo que Sebastian pudo procesar. Fue la liberación de un peso que le oprimía el pecho, y del que solo fue consciente cuando se quitó. Su cuerpo lo manifestó hasta por una ligera sonrisa, que Sebastian se apresuró en volver a ocultar para poder vocalizar la siguiente pregunta:

\- ¿Qué piden?

\- Un dinero que no tengo o una mercancía que ya es irrecuperable.

\- Usted sabe que la policía está preparada para este tipo de chantajes y de rescates, ¿verdad?

Cooper negó. Claro que lo sabía, pero no podía ir a ellos.

\- Harían demasiadas preguntas y podrían descubrir algo que terminaría con mi carrera.

\- Yo también podría hacerlo.

Anderson volvió a negar.

\- Usted podría denunciarlo, pero ahora mismo lo único que me mantiene ligado a esa... Mafia... Es el secuestro de Kurt. Una vez esté fuera no tendrán nada con lo que acusarme, y con lo que tardan las investigaciones oficiales... No le creo capaz de mantener a Kurt en un zulo por un mes más.

\- Me ha utilizado. Usted sabía que yo descubriría esto.

\- No lo sabía, pero lo esperaba.

No tenía sentido. Nada tenía sentido. Se sentía estúpido.

\- ¿Y qué quería de mí?

\- Por dios, ¿por qué cree que lo escogí a usted entre todos los detectives de esta puta ciudad, Smythe?

La forma en que pronunció su apellido dejó claras sus intenciones.

\- Quiere que pague yo el rescate. Me está vacilando. Esto no puede ser real. No puede haber planeado todo esto de verdad sabiendo que está Kurt ahí metido, embarazado. No tiene sentido. Si quería mi dinero habría sido más fácil, podría haberlo negociado, no tenía que contratarme de verdad.

\- Quería comprobar algo - hizo una pausa, durante la cual ambos se sostuvieron la mirada -. Primero: su forma de involucrarse en el caso. Ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Segundo: cuánto tardaría en conseguirlo para ponerme un margen con respecto a la policía por si ahora usted se negaba a cooperar.

\- ¿¡Cooperar!? Le falta apuntarme con una pistola en la cabeza para pedirme el dinero, ¿sabe?

El ambiente estaba volviendo a caldearse. Cooper temía estar explicándose mal y Sebastian se daba cuenta, pero es que con las gilipolleces que el detective sentía que le estaba contando, dudaba profundamente que huniera una buena manera de explicarse.

\- A ver, en resumen: la he cagado. La he cagado mucho y Kurt ahora está en manos de narcos por mi culpa - el más joven asentía despacio -. Lo sé. Lo asumo. Yo debería haber ido a la policía, haberles contado todo y haber dejado que ellos salvaran a Kurt, puede ser, pero no lo hice por miedo a lo que pudieran descubrir y ahora es demasiado tarde. Desde el momento en el que leí sobre ti y decidí decirle a Blaine que podríamos contratarte, se volvió demasiado tarde. Tenía que confiar en que tú lo entendieras y me ayudaras... ¿Lo harás?

El resumen fue ridículo pero en cierto modo necesario para que Sebastian reorganizara de nuevo todas sus ideas. Respiró hondo.

\- No - dijo tajante-. A ti no voy a ayudarte, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que pagues por esto. Voy a ayudar a Kurt, y supongo que en cierto modo también a Blaine, que se merecen un puto final feliz en esa pesadilla que les has hecho vivir a ambos. Quiero que vengas conmigo y que le cuentes todo a tu hermano. Quiero que sepa lo que ha ocurrido de tu boca y que tenga la oportunidad de tenerte delante para darte dos hostias. Después vas a coger todo el dinero que tengas y yo pondré el resto. Sacaremos a Kurt de allí y cuando esté a salvo o te metes tú solo en la cárcel o te meto yo a patadas, porque aunque ya no tengas nada que ver con los narcos, todo el mundo tiene un pasado, y juro sacarlo a la luz de todos los periódicos, Anderson. Y que quede claro que esto no es una propuesta. No tienes otra jodida opción.

Hizo su monólogo mucho más tranquilo de lo que había estado en toda la tarde, en parte porque sabía que Cooper no iba a intentar nada, y porque una vez que tuvieran el dinero, Kurt estaría fuera otra vez.

Cooper apenas dijo nada más, limitándose a seguir lo que Sebastian le había dicho.

Se montaron en el mismo taxi, aunque el detective tenía que reconocer que le asqueaba ir al lado de una persona capaz de vender a su hermano, porque realmente que Kurt hubiera sido el secuestrado había sido probablemente un simple capricho del destino, por una fama que él mismo había dejado por los suelos cuando decidió meterse en drogas.

Al llegar frente a su puerta, dejó que Cooper subiera para la conversación con su hermano. No sabía hasta qué punto Blaine podría estar implicando en el asunto, pero descubrió que ya le daba igual. Quería sacar a Kurt de allí y punto. Quería resolver el caso, cerrar el capítulo, pasar página.

Se sentó en las escaleras de su puerta de entrada para hacer tiempo. Su móvil entre las manos le pidió llamar a alguien, desahogarse. Varios nombres cruzaron su mente, y cuando redujo la lista a dos: Santi o Mike, se dio cuenta de que este caso había cambiado su vida para siempre.

Terminó llamando a Mike, para sorpresa de ambos.

\- Pensaba que no llamarías.

\- Si hubiera sabido que te iba a hacer tanta ilusión no habría llamado - dijo Sebastian como respuesta al tono seco que me había saludado.

\- No es eso, es que-

\- Déjalo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Decirlo en voz alta parecía nuevo para Sebastian. Aileen podía dar fe de que su hermano pequeño nunca se reconocería dependiente de algo o de alguien.

\- Vale, supongo que yo valgo como ese alguien.

\- Tómatelo como un gran honor.

Bromearon un rato, y Sebastian notó que se iba relajando hasta que pudo soltar sin miedo.

\- He encontrado a Kurt.

De nuevo, decirlo en voz alta le tranquilizó. Mike le felicitó, y luego hizo preguntas que Sebastian esquivó como pudo. Ya daban igual. Probablemente Blaine sería el que se encargaría de asegurarse que su hermano pagaría por ello, al menos por el honor de su prometido.

Cuando por fin colgó a Mike, ninguno de los dos hermanos había bajado todavía a buscarle. Se dio cuenta de que Cooper podría ser el malo en todo esto, pero Sebastian siempre había pensado que todo había sido culpa de Blaine, sobre todo después de algunas declaraciones, en especial la de Rachel. Le pareció injusto el haber desconfiado de Blaine, y luego pensó que probablemente no sería tan inocente, aunque no tuviera que ver directamente con el secuestro. Lo más probable era que Kurt nunca volviera a ser el mismo y todo por culpa de los dos hermanos Anderson.

Blaine fue el encargado de bajar a informarle de todo. Parecía que todo había salido bien, pero se notaba que había estado llorando. A Sebastian le sorprendió que él no lo hubiera hecho, aunque fuera de frustración. Se sentó a su lado en las escaleras.

\- Gracias.

El detective asintió, aceptando los agradecimientos.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer?

\- Él me dijo que... Me dijo que pensabas ayudarnos. Darnos el dinero.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza para atrás para apoyarla en la puerta. Sí, lo había hecho, y no era que se arrepentía, sino que había sido un pronto, y que tendría que recurrir a sus padres para conseguirlo y que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- Sí, voy a ayudar. ¿Cuánto es?

\- Un millón – murmuró apenas Blaine, como con miedo -. A Kurt le haría ilusión saber que vale tanto dinero – intentó reír, pero salió una especie de sollozo.

Un millón. Seis ceros. Sebastian podría ser rico, pero él nunca había tenido tanto dinero. Se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando pensar.

\- ¿Cuánto os falta?

\- Yo... Yo voy a dar todo lo que tengo, pero entre mi hermano y yo apenas llegamos al medio millón.

\- ¿Cómo pensáis devolvérmelo?

Al fin y al cabo no iba a regalar un dinero que ni siquiera era suyo, sino de sus padres. Bastante suerte tendría si aceptaban a dárselo todo. Blaine se quedó en silencio.

\- No lo sé – reconoció –. Pero se lo devolveremos. Sol o quiero sacar a Kurt de allí, Sebastian.

\- ¿La policía sigue sin ser una opción? - si conseguía evitar la confrontación con sus padres, haría lo que fuera.

\- Sí, supongo que podría ser una opción – Blaine apartó la mirada e hizo una pausa –. Mira, sé que Cooper no se merece tu compasión, y yo mismo pensaba acusarle en cuanto sacáramos a Kurt, pero él tiene razón en ésto: cuanto más tardemos, en más peligro está Kurt. Si se enteran de que hemos ido a la policía... Sebastian, Kurt es un rehén, podrían hacerle daño. Si todo sale bien y la policía consigue meterlos en la cárcel lo más probable es que terminen ellos mismos devolviéndote ese dinero.

No estaba diciendo nada que Sebastian no supiera, pero Blaine lo decía tranquilo y parecía convencido de ello. El detective volvió a asentir y aceptó con un suspiro.

* * *


	6. Capítulo 5

**¡Hey!** Creo que todos estabais esperando este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y a mi no me pagan por esto.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

El viaje hasta Alpine, Nueva Jersey, fue tranquilo. Volver a casa dejando atrás la gran ciudad. Estaba claro que no le apetecía demasiado reencontrarse con sus padres, pero en el fondo sabía que al menos los primeros minutos serían reconfortantes.

Efectivamente, en cuanto salió del taxi y llamó al timbre, abrió su madre la puerta – no el servicio, no, su madre – y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que podía haber durado horas si no hubiera aparecido su padre por detrás gritando:

\- ¡El hijo pródigo ha vuelto!

Sebastian se forzó a reír y a abrazar también a su padre.

\- Has engordado, papá.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos, Sebastian. No sabes lo feliz que ha estado tu madre desde que llamaste diciendo que vendrías unos días. Desde que te fuiste a Nueva York pensamos que ya te habías cambiado el nombre y que ya no querías saber nada de tu familia.

Entre tanto ya había llegado Megan, la nueva asistenta de la familia Smythe para cogerle la maleta, que su madre pidió amablemente que llevaran a su habitación.

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que coger todas sus fuerzas y pedirles el dinero, pero disfrutó de la tarde como si viniera de verdad a estar con su familia, dejando que su madre le enseñara los espantosos cuadros que había estado pintando desde que había decidido que ese sería su nuevo hobby y ayudando a su padre a reorganizar su despacho, como todos los fines de semana cuando vivía allí, porque el señor Smythe era probablemente la persona más desordenada del mundo – después de Aileen – y porque era al mismo tiempo tan exigente que se negaba a que cualquier persona del servicio tocara sus cosas.

Por desgracia su padre no le dejó disfrutar mucho más tiempo, y en mitad del segundo plato de la cena, sacó el tema:

\- Has venido a pedirnos algo, ¿verdad?

Sebastian estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la carne, así que bebió un poco antes de reconocer que sí.

\- Medio millón de dólares, en realidad.

Lo dijo con naturalidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, así esperando que no se lo tomaran demasiado mal. Y de hecho, no solo no se lo tomaron mal, sino que se lo tomaron como una broma. Sobre todo su madre, que se echó a reír en cuanto lo dijo. El hijo se forzó a sonreír un poco intentando calmar el pesado ambiente que se pondría en cuanto dijera sus siguientes palabras:

\- Y no, no es una broma.

Recibió la misma mirada de sus progenitores: una mezcla entre incredulidad y preocupación.

\- Sebastian, ¿puedes explicar eso?

\- ¿Puede esperar a después del postre? Es una historia larga y no me gustaría que se me enfriara la cena – intentó ganar un tiempo con los mejores modales posibles.

La pareja aceptó, pero nadie volvió a hablar de nada hasta que no estuvieron todos sentados en el salón, con Sebastian en una butaca y sus padres en un sofá y una cara que le hacía sentir al joven Smythe que estaba en pleno interrogatorio. Después se preguntaban de dónde le había salido la vocación de detective privado.

Lo contó todo, de principio a fin, aunque ahorrándose personajes como Mike, porque no quería alterar la visión de su madre de chico responsable y fiel a unos principios religiosos que él había abandonado al poco de hacer su salida del armario con 14 años. A sus padres no les quedó más remedio que creerlo todo, porque conocían todos los tics que hacía Sebastian cuanto mentía, y éstos no aperecieron. Apenas hicieron preguntas mientras él hablaba, y luego llegó la negociación, que era lo que Sebastian más temía.

Cuando Sebastian se tiró en la cama de su adolescencia, mirando a los pósters de su adolescencia, con lágrimas en sus ojos y aquel sentimiento de impotencia con el que se quedaba cada vez que discutía con sus padres, no pudo evitar pensar que todo podía haber salido mucho peor. Le darían el dinero, y él a cambio solo tendría que dejar "la estupidez esa de detective privado que solo le metía en problemas" y aprovechar su carrera de derecho para hacer algo productivo con su vida por primera vez.

Pensó, y tuvo la suerte de que ese fuera su último pensamiento aquella noche, que salvar a Kurt era algo productivo.

Una vez dispusieron del dinero, todo fue bastante rápido. Cooper fue el único que se puso en contacto con los secuestradores, y una vez comprobó él mismo por teléfono que Kurt estaba bien, procedieron para encontrar un lugar para el intercambio. Cooper decía que él en las pelis veía que lo más seguro era un lugar con gente, así Blaine y Sebastian podrían esconderse entre la multitud por si algo salía mal. Ninguno de los otros dos chicos estaba seguro de si coger las ideas de películas de acción era o no buena idea, pero tampoco tenían otra, así que a su pesar, dejaron de Cooper se encargara.

Quedaron al final bajo el arco de la Grand Army Plaza, y por suerte no pasó nada como en las películas. El intercambio fue limpio: sacaron a Kurt del coche, Cooper se acercó con el dinero, ellos volvieron al coche y se fueron, dejando al chico castaño temblando. Sebastian se mantuvo escondido en todo momento, pero observó la escena, viendo así como Blaine salía de su propio escondite, corría hacia su prometido y lo abrazaba.

El detective no aguantó mucho tiempo, y terminó yéndose, sin ver como detrás de él Kurt apartaba de un empujón pero con poca fuerza a Blaine, caía al suelo y empezaba a llorar.

Tenía un trato que cumplir, así que llegó a casa, cogió su ordenador y borró todos los anuncios que tenía por la red, aunque aún durante los siguientes días recibía llamados con casos que se veía obligado a rechazar.

Los siguientes días fueron una mierda. Se sentía vacío. Gloria había vuelto y se había dedicado a ponerle la cabeza como un bombo porque estaba emocionada porque ya faltaba menos para la Navidad y tenía que comprar regalos a toda la familia porque iban a venir a visitar Nueva York y a pasar las fiestas con Santi y ella.

\- ¡Va a ser tan bonito tenerlos de nuevo a todos juntos! Mi madre está ya muy mayor pero dice que si para verme tiene que montar en avión, pues monta. Antes íbamos Santi y yo, pero pensamos que sería un buen cambio. Llevo ahorrando todo el año para poder comprarles los billetes.

La verdad era que la cabeza de Sebastian estaba en cualquier lado menos en las fiestas, así que se sorprendió cuando oyó la siguiente pregunta:

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes a cenar a casa para Nochebuena? Haré comida típica colombiana, te encantará.

\- Creo que voy a ir a casa. Aileen me pidió que fuera cuando cené con ella, y a mis padres les encantará que les cuente cómo ha ido lo de dejar mi trabajo.

No se había molestado en pensar qué iba a hacer para Navidad, pero conforme lo decía en voz alta se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que debía hacer, porque era eso lo que la gente esperaba que hiciera. Gloria asintió, sin atreverse a contradecirle pero consciente de lo poco que le apetecía al chico ese plan. En cualquier caso, no volvió a proponérselo, y Sebastian lo agradeció porque si no habría empezado a planteárselo como alternativa a su familia, y estaba seguro de que aunque no se enterara de nada con tanta gente hablando en español, se lo pasaría mejor en casa de Gloria y Santi.

La semana siguiente se propuso hacer dos cosas: olvidarse del caso Kurt Hummel - y del propio Kurt Hummel, que seguía asaltándole en sueños y Sebastian estaba cada vez más convencido de que se estaba volviendo loco - y comprar los mejores regalos de Navidad de la historia para su familia con el dinero que había ganado con el caso - esperaba que Blaine o Cooper le pagaran su medio millón de vuelta y no pensaba empezar a ahorrar él mismo, estaba claro.

Para ello se recorrió solo o en compañía de Mike, la cual había empezado a apreciar aunque habían quedado en que eran solo amigos - pese al derecho a roce que a veces se hacía presente cuando estaban solos en el piso de Sebastian -, todas las tiendas del puto estado de Nueva York - o por lo menos así se sentía él.

Tardó mucho en encontrar los regalos, y ni siquiera resultaron ser lo que había pensado en un principio, además de que no había conseguido dejar de pensar en el caso ni un solo instante, preguntándose por qué Blaine no se había puesto en contacto de ningún modo o si debía intentar ponerse él mismo en contacto. Cuando se montó en el taxi dirección Nueva Jersey, quedó patente que ningún plan de futuro mental que se hiciera podría funcionar. Su mente siempre había ido por libre, y no iba a cambiar ahora por mucho que la gente o él lo intentara.

Aileen fue la que le recibió esta vez cuando llegó al humilde hogar familiar, con su hijo Ben - en honor al abuelo - en brazos. Ver a su sobrino, con esa sonrisa y ese tren en una mano le hizo pensar que las vacaciones que estaba por tomarse tal vez no serían tan malas. Al menos reforzarían los lazos tío-sobrino.

La gran casa Smythe parecía mucho más acogedora debido a las decoraciones de Navidad y Megan resultó ser muy simpática, además de eficaz. Sebastian se sentía cómodo, y ya era decir mucho en aquella casa. Sus padres no sacaron el tema de su trabajo en todo el tiempo que Sebastian estuvo allí. Ni siquiera le preguntaron por aquel chico cuyo dinero había salvado. El tema parecía haberse zanjado.

Fue la misma mañana de Nochebuena cuando a Sebastian se le fue a la mierda el plan de olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con su anterior vida. Había cerrado la puerta con llave, pero una llamada de teléfono fue suficiente para derribarla. Carole volvió a sorprender al detective cuando él ya no esperaba nada. El número por lo menos era el de Carole, que había guardado después de su llamada, pero la voz que respondió a su "¿hola?" no fue la suya.

\- ¿Sebastian Smythe? - preguntó una voz aguda pero aún así de hombre. El corazón del aludido se paró unos instantes al comprender que la persona que había llamado era Kurt Hummel.

\- Sí, soy yo.

Quería preguntar por qué llamaba, pero no le salían las palabras.

\- Soy... Soy Kurt - el otro parecía igual de cortado.

\- Lo sé.

Un silencio incómodo. Sebastian empezó a jugar con las tiras de la capucha de su sudadera, intentando no ponerse muy nervioso.

\- Quería... Quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho... Por mi, señor Smythe.

Sebastian rió un poco, aliviando estrés. A Kurt se le notaba que estaba aún más nervioso que él, pero fue en el momento en el que lo llamó "señor Smythe" que el antiguo detective se relajó por completo. Él lo sabía prácticamente todo de Kurt, pero para este chico, él no era más que un nombre. Quiso hacérselo saber de algún modo, intentando que hubiera algo de complicidad entre ellos. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Sebastian pensó que al menos podría sacar algo.

\- Llámame Sebastian, o Seb, o como quieras, por favor, que soy más joven que tú.

\- ¿En serio? - murmuró el otro con incredulidad - Lo... Lo siento, me imaginaba a un Sherlock Holmes alrededor de los 40... No conozco muchos detectives privados, la verdad.

\- Pues ahora conoces a uno menos.

\- ¿Perdona?

Sebastian cogió fuerza para decir lo que llevaba diciendo a todos los que le llamaban para que persiguiera a cónyuges bajo sospecha:

\- Lo he dejado.

\- Oh, dios. ¿Por qué?

Eso sí que no se lo había dicho a nadie. De hecho, le había contado algo distinto a cada uno que había preguntado. Cualquier cosa por crear un mito. Sin embargo sintió que a él sí que tenía que decírselo.

\- Era la única forma de conseguir el dinero para tu rescate.

Volvió a hacerse un silencio incómodo.

\- Joder, lo siento tanto...

\- Por dios, Kurt, ni que hubieras pedido que te secuestraran - esperó unos segundos, pero no hubo respuesta-. ¿Cómo estás?

Durante la conversación había preferido alejarse de su familia, así que subió hasta su habitación. Hablando así medio a escondidas se sentía un adolescente de nuevo.

\- Bien, supongo. Mejor. Estoy en casa de mis padres. No podía estar con Blaine ahora.

\- ¿Le has dejado?

De nuevo un silencio. Sebastian sabía que en el fondo sería injusto dejar a Blaine por algo que solo era culpa de su hermano, pero algo dentro de él le decía que Kurt haría bien siendo libre.

\- Le he pedido un tiempo, simplemente. He podido pensar mucho durante este mes, ¿sabes?

Le parecía increíble que Kurt le estuviera contando todo esto sin conocerle.

\- Sí, ya imagino. ¿Có-cómo va el embarazo?

\- Bien - fue una respuesta un poco más seca que el resto, pero pronto se suavizó -, bien... Va todo muy bien.

\- Gracias por llamarme, Kurt. Estaba preocupado - reconoció-, pero tenía miedo de molestar.

El chico rió. Su risa parecía de campanillas.

\- ¿Compras la mitad de mi a la mafia y luego no te atreves a preguntar?

Sebastian admitió que era absurdo.

\- Los detectives privados se supone que son invisibles.

\- Entonces me alegro de que ya no seas un detective privado - volvió a reír.

Sonrieron ambos, de un lado y de otro de la línea, pero la voz de la matriarca Smythe llamándole le cortó la conversación.

\- Tengo que dejarte, Kurt.

\- Claro, no pasa nada, tranquilo. Feliz Navidad.

\- Feliz Navidad.

Aquella noche, unos diez minutos después de media noche, recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido con esas mismas palabras:

"Feliz Navidad - Kurt H"

Sebastian contestó con el mismo mensaje, aunque se moría de ganas de llamarle y volver a oír las campanillas.

Mientras toda la familia se intercambiaba los regalos, su mente vagó hasta Lima, Ohio, donde se preguntó cómo habrían sido esas vacaciones si él no hubiera conseguido salvar a Kurt.


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hey!** ¡He vuelto!

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece y no me pagan por escribir.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

Tenía su número. Sebastian tenía su número, y se pasó la siguiente semana como un gilipollas pensando en si debía llamarle. No quería hablarlo con nadie, pero terminó comentándoselo a Mike. No quería hacerle daño, porque aunque habían quedado como amigos, se habían acostado igual, pero el otro le dejó bastante claro - como si Sebastian no lo supiera ya - que era gilipollas y que debía aprovechar la oportunidad y hablar con él, porque al fin y al cabo había sido Kurt el que había dado el primer paso y ahora le tocaba a él.

Tuvo que esperar una semana completa. Fue la noche de Año Nuevo.

Llevaba años saliendo de fiesta con gente que al día siguiente ni siquiera era capaz de recordar, a emborrarcharse antes durante y después de la cuenta atrás. Formaba parte de la pequeña tradición que él mismo se había creado desde que había empezado a salir, pero sobre todo desde que había dejado la casa de sus padres. Su imagen de hijo perfecto en ese sentido seguía pendiente. Pero ese año no quiso salir.

Mike le invitó a que se cogiera un tren y se fuera a Nueva York para pasar el año nuevo juntos y con unos amigos suyos. Nada especial. Incluso Santi le había comentado que podía salir. ¡Hasta había recibido invitaciones de números que tenía guardados en la memoria de su teléfono y a los cuales no era capaz de asociarles una cara! Aún así, cuando su madre le preguntó qué planes tenía para Año Nuevo, él contestó tranquilamente que no tenía ningún plan, que pensaba quedarse con la familia. Su madre se emocionó, igual que Aileen que pasaba por allí y corrió a abrazarle y a decirle que se lo pasarían muy bien.

Para esta noche tan especial vino más gente que para Nochebuena: los abuelos de Sebastian - por parte de padre -, compañeros del bufete de su madre, con hijos incluidos, algunos vecinos... Sebastian no lo recordaba, pero al parecer esta cena para el 31 de diciembre era la auténtica tradición Smythe, y no la de emborracharse y terminar follándose en el baño de cualquier discoteca al primer chico del año.

Se pasó la noche con Ben en brazos y pegado a los talones de su hermana, que le dijo que parecía siendo el mismo niño tímido de cuando tenía 10 años, a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa socarrona que su sobrino imitó inmediatamente.

La cuenta atrás fue espectacular . Su padre había comprado fuegos petardos y había reservado una parte del jardín para ellos, así que en cuanto la gente llegó al 0, todos se sumergieron en una nube de humo con olor a pólvora. Hubo abrazos, besos y más champagne, que aunque parecía no ser demasiado fuerte, el hecho de que no dejaran de ofrecer copas le estaba pasando factura a Sebastian. Puede que fuera el alcohol en sangre lo que le hizo subir al piso de arriba para llamar a Kurt. Había pensado en mandarle un mensaje, pero siempre había preferido hablar. Por desgracia no contestó, y tuvo que enfrentarse a la mujer del buzón de llamada:

\- Hola, Kurt... Soy Sebastian. Smythe. El detective. Eh... Bueno, supongo que estarás con tu familia así que no quiero molestar... Solo... Eso, feliz cump- digo, hostia... Feliz año nuevo. ¡Te juro que este año va a ser mucho mejor que el anterior! Un beso y cuídate. Que sepas... Que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que quieras.

Colgó rápido, avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer al mismo tiempo que orgulloso porque lo había conseguido. Bajó a pasar el resto de la noche jugando con su hermana y un par de personas más al Dixit y a Cards Against Humanity, juegos que se volvían más y más graciosos conforme iban cayendo las copas de champagne.

Fue ya medio borracho acostado en su cama a punto de amanecer cuando Sebastian vio en su teléfono el mensaje que Kurt le había enviado, con un simple "feliz cumpleaños a ti también;)". Corto y conciso. Lo suficiente como para hacer que el joven Smythe aquella noche se durmiera con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

* * *

Aquellos mensajes abrieron finalmente las relaciones entre Sebastian y Kurt, haciendo que Smythe se convirtiera en uno de esos jóvenes zombies que se pasaban la vida con el móvil y a los que él tanto odiaba.

Poco a poco, Sebastian fue desentrañando al Kurt que ya conocía gracias a la investigación del caso, pero como testigo. Se sentía raro cuando Kurt le hablaba de Blaine o de Rachel, con la que había retomado relaciones, como olvidando que él también los conocía. Kurt se sentía cada vez más tranquilo y hablaba con más libertad. Una semana más tarde, Sebastian decidió atarse la manta a la cabeza y, cuando lo llamó una noche, se lo soltó:

\- Me gustaría ir a verte.

Kurt se quedó callado del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, en serio. Puedo coger un vuelo a Columbus y mañana estoy allí.

\- Estás loco - dijo el más mayor entre risas.

Decir "por ti" hubiera sido demasiado obvio, y el simple hecho de que había pensado en decirlo estaba preocupando a Sebastian, que cuando no hablaba con Kurt intentaba convencerse de el chico del que se estaba pillando estaba embarazado, prometido, y era demasiado bueno para él.

\- Puede.

\- ¿Estás esperando a que te de mi consentimiento o a que te diga que tienes una habitación en mi casa esperando o algo?

Sebastian suspiró.

\- No quieres que vaya.

\- ¡No! ¡No es eso! - no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación, porque su tono de voz dejaba bastante claro que la idea no le convencía, y sin embargo Kurt intentó excusarse.

\- Entonces quieres que vaya.

Cuando hablaban de cosas serias había demasiados silencios.

\- Bueno, digamos que no voy a hacer nada por impedir que vengas pero tampoco diremos que te pedí de rodillas que lo hicieras.

En ese momento el antiguo detective - no por perder el trabajo había perdido sus supuestas habilidades - entendió que si Kurt tenía dudas era por Blaine, por temor a que el cantante de rizos malinterpretara algo. En otra ocasión, siendo Kurt otra persona, Sebastian le hubiera asegurado que no quería nada, puede que incluso hubiera añadido "excepto sexo" en tono de broma, pero en ese preciso instante no podía hacerlo. En el fondo se moría de ganas por que Blaine lo malinterpretara todo y el tiempo que se habían dado el uno al otro equivaliera al resto de sus vidas. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos, se despidió de lo más feliz de Kurt Hummel y se puso a mirar vuelos.

* * *

La despedida de sus padres no fue particularmente emotiva. Un abrazo, un cuídate y un "ya te pedimos nosotros un taxi para el aeropuerto". Sebastian había preferido no contarles para qué iba a ir a Ohio, así que se inventó en un momento de pánico que era para una entrevista de trabajo, lo que hizo que su madre estuviera repentinamente muy orgullosa de su hijo licenciado en derecho.

\- No olvides que eres un Smythe, hijo - se despidió de él su padre mientras le ayudaba a meter las cosas en el maletero del taxi.

Durante el camino al aeropuerto, Sebastian no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en las palabras de su padre, con una única pregunta flotando en su mente: ¿Qué significaba exactamente ser un Smythe?

En el vuelo se durmió, como siempre que volaba, y cuando llegó a Columbus decidió alquilar un coche. Un 4x4 baratito para los días que estuviera.

\- ¿Cuántos días?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros ante la chica del mostrador.

\- ¿Una semana?

Improvisaba demasiado. Probablemente no estaría más de dos días porque su presencia incomodaría a Kurt, pero prefería ser optimista.

Se presentó frente a la puerta de Kurt un par de horas más tarde, nervioso y con un enorme ramo de flores.

Abrió la puerta Carole, que se le quedó mirando confundida.

\- ¿Hola? - preguntó al chico de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la mujer cerró un poco la puerta y gritó hacia el interior de la casa - ¿alguien esperaba flores?

\- Son... Son para usted, creo. Carole, ¿verdad? - La mujer asintió, mirándole suspicaz - Soy Sebastian Smythe, hablamos por teléfono cuando...

Carole abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Oh dios, entra, entra, hijo.

Le cogió el ramo y entró en el salón, dejando a Sebastian plantado en la entrada maldiciendo mentalmente y arrepintiéndose de haber ido.

\- ¿Flores? - oyó la voz de Kurt desde el piso de arriba - Carole, ¿quién era?

\- Yo - murmuró Sebastian, aunque sabía que Kurt no podría oírle y que aunque pudiera no relacionaría un "yo" con Sebastian. Lo dijo porque necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para asegurarse de que era real y corroborar así que acababa de hacer una gilipollez. ¿Qué pintaba él allí?

Irse era demasiado sencillo. Coger la misma puerta por donde acababa de entrar y hacer como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Al fin y al cabo Carole le había dejado solo, lo que bien podría ser una especie de señal divina - no es que él creyera en dios, pero... - para que se lo pensara dos veces.

Ya se había dado la vuelta y tomado el picaporte de la puerta cuando oyó unos pasos bajando las escaleras, que daban a la entrada donde estaba él.

\- ¡Hey! De la floristería, ¿no?

Sebastian giró para enfrentarse a Kurt, que le miraba entre confundido y feliz porque esta visita rompiera su rutina. Estaba reconocible, igual que en las fotos, aunque menos cuidado, con el pelo un poco revuelto y en ropa de chándal. Su vientre estaba un poco abultado, lo que chocaba con su complexión delgada. Negó, dejando a Kurt todavía más confundido.

\- Soy Sebastian - dijo, ya esperando que sí reconociera su voz.

Kurt tuvo una reacción parecida a la de su madrastra, abriendo mucho los ojos y dejando su boca también entreabierta.

\- Woao. Perdona, pensaba que... No... Vendrías - lo dijo todo pausado, procesando todo a una velocidad digna de un buscador en internet explorer.

\- Pues... Ya ves - sonrió él, bajando la mirada y cargándose en su carácter impulsivo.

Carole volvió.

\- ¡Pero no te quedes ahí, por favor, entra al salón!

Su hijastro puso cara de disculpa por no haberle hecho entrar él mismo y le dejaron paso. Sebastian pasó por la puerta mirándolo todo con curiosidad. La casa no era excesivamente grande, pero era acogedora.

\- ¿Quieres un café, un té...? ¿Por qué no dijiste que vendrías?

\- Un café, gracias... Y se lo dije a Kurt, pero no me tomó en serio.

La mujer rió mientras entraba a la cocina. Kurt le miró mal. Él se limitó a sonreír, a quitarse su parka y su mochila y a sentarse.

\- ¿Tienes hotel? - preguntó Carole al volver con una bandeja, tres tazas y una cafetera.

\- No, la verdad es que no...

\- Puedo prepararte la habitación de Finn. No es mucho, pero quiero poder pagarte todo lo que has hecho por Kurt de alguna manera...

Sebastian bajó un poco la mirada, no sabiendo si sería adecuado aceptar.

\- No creo que...

\- Deberías quedarte -le interrumpió Kurt, que se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta.

\- No tienen nada que hacer por mi, de verdad. Vine por... No quiero cobrarles nada de ninguna forma. Lo hice porque era lo que debía hacer.

\- No, no te engañes. Lo hiciste porque eres buena persona. Nadie te obligaba a pagar - habló Carole -. De hecho, mi marido está muy arrepentido de no haber accedido en primer lugar a hablar contigo.

Kurt sonrió, como reconociendo algo típico en su padre, lo que hizo sonreír también a Sebastian.

\- Que no se preocupe. No le guardo rencor.

\- ¡Mejor, si no la cena sería un poco incómoda!

El padre de Kurt. En realidad su mente lo había borrado por completo ya que había resultado inútil para la investigación. Ahora necesitaba unos segundos para procesar que iba a conocer al padre de Kurt. El lado más irónico de su mente le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona: "esto está yendo muy rápido", pero la parte consciente de Sebastian lo mandó callar.

\- Te llevo a tu cuarto, si quieres - dijo Kurt, que parecía estar deseando salir de allí.

\- ¿Se lo preparas tú, entonces?

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

Se levantó y cogió la parka de Sebastian para colgarla con el resto de abrigos de la casa. Le esperó en las escaleras y cuando llegó él con su mochila le acompañó hasta un pequeño cuarto.

Como Carole le había dicho que era el de Finn se esperaba la habitación congelada de un adolescente, con pósters de fútbol o de la NBA colgados en las paredes, pero en realidad estaba vacío. Paredes limpias, una cama, un armario y una mesa. Ni siquiera había silla. Muy impersonal. Kurt sacó del armario las sábanas y las pusieron rápido entre los dos.

\- Creo que con esto valdrá - dijo Hummel sentándose en el colchón y mirando a su nuevo amigo, el cual en ese preciso instante solo pensaba en cómo sería tumbarlo en ese mismo colchón y hacerle gemir.

Sebastian controló cualquier impulso sin demasiados problemas.

\- ¿Cómo estás, campanilla?

Un día el antiguo detective había comentado que cuando reía le recordaba al hadita de Peter Pan cada vez que hablaba. Kurt le dijo lo cursi que sonaba eso y Sebastian por joder le había dado el nombre.

\- Flipando.

\- Pero bien, ¿no?

\- Podías haberme avisado bien, haberme dicho una hora de llegada... ¡Te habría ido a buscar al aeropuerto!

El más joven suspiró.

\- ¿De verdad vas a echarme la bronca por haber venido a verte?

El otro pareció darse cuenta de que era absurdo. Le cogió la mano a Sebastian y cogió impulso en él para levantarse. Después lo abrazó.

\- No, no. Perdona.

Sebastian sonrió sin que el otro pudiera verle. Lo abrazó de vuelta y acarició su pelo, dejando que Kurt apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Gracias... - murmuró como continuación a la disculpa.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme - aseguró Sebastian, pero Kurt sentía que le debía la vida.

* * *

La semana en la casa de los Hummel Hudson sí que se sintió como verdaderas vacaciones. Estaba relajado, rodeado de gente que parecía apreciarle y preocuparse por él no solo como meros anfitrones, sino casi como familia - así en un sentido global, porque si los comparaba con su propia familia, sabía quién saldría ganando, pero no quería reconocerlo porque era un Smythe al fin y al cabo, aunque seguía sin saber qué era lo que significaba eso.

Kurt le insertó muy bien en la familia y en el pequeño grupo de amigos que seguía teniendo en Lima. A Sebastian le hizo gracia volver a encontrarse con Rachel Berry, que había vuelto a Lima para estar un tiempo con sus padres. Por la amistad que veía entre aquella diva y Kurt - que cuanto más se soltaba más diva parecía él también - le resultaba extraño pensar que habían llegado a perder todo el contacto por culpa de su relación con Blaine. Aparte de su emotivo reencuentro con Berry, conoció a Sam Evans, que trabajaba en el antiguo instituto de Kurt y que resultó ser el único chico de los amigos que conoció de Kurt con el podía hablar de deportes - parecería una nimiedad, pero a veces necesitaba desahogarse - y a Tina y a Artie, una asiática y un chico en silla de ruedas que no le interesaron demasiado pero que hacían bulto en el grupo y parecían buena gente.

Fueron a todos los sitios que podían ser mínimamente interesantes a 100km a la redonda - o eso supuso Sebastian, porque la idea de "Ohio" e "interesante" solo podían ir juntas en su mente si Kurt Hummel las unía - y se pasaron casi la mitad del tiempo en una cafetería llamada Lima Bean.

\- ¿No hay más cafeterías aquí? - le preguntó un día a Kurt mientras volvían a casa.

\- Sí, debe de haberlas.

\- ¿No os entra curiosidad por saber cómo son? Tampoco es como si el Lima Bean te pillara al lado de casa.

Kurt rió un poco.

\- Se llama tradición. Le tengo cariño a esa cafetería. Tengo muchos buenos recuerdos con Blaine.

Blaine no solía salir en las conversaciones, por lo que Sebastian se sintió agradecido durante todo el viaje, pero cada vez que alguien decía ese nombre le dolía.

Fue en el cementerio, cuando Kurt le llevó a ver a su madre que comprendió que era porque estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de él. Fue una certeza que le hizo sentir ridículo y, sobre todo, estúpido, pero era la única razón lógica.

Sebastian había acompañado a Kurt bajo chantaje emocional, porque el mayor le había estado diciendo que no sabía si podría soportarlo, ni si aguantaría sin llorar o sin desmayarse, debido a lo sensible y a lo hecho mierda que le tenía el embarazo, y después de eso, ¿cómo le iba a dejar irse solo?

Aparcaron en la misma puerta del campo santo, y en cuanto bajaron del coche, Kurt le dio la mano a Sebastian, tirando de él e intentando no perder tiempo, probablemente, pero aquel gesto solo hizo que Smythe se confundiera aún más.

La tumba de Elisabeth Hummel no era ningún alarde de nada. Una lápida simple con el nombre, dos fechas y una inscripción que quedó a la vista cuando Kurt quitó el ramo de flores ya seco que había llevado la última vez. Lo sustituyó inmediatamente por el que había comprado esa mañana y volvió a incorporarse, quejándose sin hablar de un dolor de espalda. Sebastian se lo vio en una mueca silenciosa. Se puso detrás de él y masajeó suavemente. No era la primera vez que le hacía un masaje, y aunque antes le parecía muy sexual, ahora le parecía sobre todo íntimo, y eso era lo que quería él en una relación - porque sí, ahora, de pronto, Sebastian sería capaz de verse en una relación.

Kurt no habló con su madre, o por lo menos no lo hizo en voz alta. Se limitó a mirar la tumba durante unos minutos y después cerró los ojos y dejó caer su espalda levemente sobre el pecho de Sebastian. Imposibilitando que siguiera con el masaje, el antiguo detective rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kurt, con un poco de miedo de que se desmayara, vistas sus amenazas a lo largo del día. Entrecruzó sus dedos sobre el estómago de Kurt.

\- Va a pensar que eres mi novio - bromeó Kurt sin abrir los ojos.

El comentario le hizo reaccionar y soltó el agarre, pero Kurt le hizo saber que estaba bien dejando una de sus manos sobre las de Sebastian. Volvieron a la misma postura. Fue ahí, en ese mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que había caído por completo por él, y de que no habría vuelta atrás.

Todo esto había ocurrido en su último día en Lima. Ya había comprado su billete de vuelta a Nueva York para la mañana siguiente. Se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a una vida tan cómoda y familiar, y temía que cuanto más la disfrutara, más le dolería el golpe al despertar de su sueño.

Por desgracia el golpe fue igual de duro.

Había cogido un coche de alquiler así que en teoría se tendría que despedir de Kurt en su casa de Lima. Se había estado mentalizando durante la ducha, incluso había ensayado una bonita despedida, por eso se quedó completamente perdido cuando vio a Hummel bajar con una maleta por las escaleras.

\- ¿No piensas ayudarme? - Bromeó Kurt, al cual con el embarazo se le veía en serias dificultades.

Sebastian reaccionó rápido y le cogió la maleta.

\- ¡Hostia! ¿Qué llevas aquí? ¿El fondo de armario de Coco Chanel?

\- Pensé que estaría más tiempo en Lima así que me traje muchísima ropa...

Lo entendió, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Te vuelves a Nueva York?

Él sonrió radiante.

\- Sí, anoche llamé a Blaine... - negó al ver la cara de Sebastian e intentó una excusa, aunque él no pensaba reprocharle nada -. Es el amor de mi vida, Bas.

Esas palabras fueron las que realmente dolieron. Las que entraron como un puñal entre sus costillas. Tuvo que soltar la maleta porque había estado a punto de caerse. Fingió un traspiés y recogió la maleta antes de que Kurt se preocupara, pero aún así al llegar al pie de la escalera, el mayor se le acercó y le puso una mano en la espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Se lo has dicho a Rachel?

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco.

\- La llamaré ya desde allí, porque aquí intentará impedirlo.

"Y ojalá lo consiguiera", pensó Sebastian negando.

\- Tú sabrás, Kurt. Si estás ya bien...

\- Es que no lo estoy, por eso lo necesito.

No estaba bien. Durante una semana entera lo había visto salir, divertirse con amigos, reír, despertarse todas las mañanas con esa cara de ángel caído del cielo... Y ahora decía que no estaba bien. Ahora, que ya no podría ayudarle. ¿Cómo estaba Kurt por las noches, a oscuras, en su cuarto, cuando nadie estaba mirando? Se culpó por no haberse preguntando eso antes, por haberse creído todo eso.

\- Y una mierda. Kurt, lo que necesitas es un psicólogo. La gente que pasa por lo que tú has pasado... Estar allí no va a ayudarte.

\- Tengo que enfrentarme a mis miedos.

\- ¿Quién dice eso? ¿Blaine?

Sí, él. Sebastian lo vio en la cara de Kurt y no necesitó nada más. Había conocido al Kurt fuerte del que le había hablado Rachel, y ahora tenía que enfrentarse al otro, al que tenía miedo a quedarse solo, sin darse cuenta de que estar sin Blaine no significaba estar solo. Apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su trenca para no romper nada.

\- Vale - dijo Sebastian al ver que no le iba a responder.

\- Pensé que sería una buena idea coger el mismo vuelo que tú...

\- Sí, perfecto. Vamos a despedirnos de tus padres o no llegamos.

La despedida fue rápida porque Burt se empezó a poner nervioso diciendo que como hubiera mucho tráfico perdían el vuelo y Kurt tampoco quería ponerse muy emotivo. Sebastian recordaría siempre como Burt ese día le cogió por el hombro tras darle una palmada y le dijo bajito al oído:

\- Gracias por todo, chico. Cuida de él.

Quiso decirle que de eso se encargaría Blaine, pero asintió con una sonrisa y susurró "siempre". La sonrisa que le dedicó el patriarca Hummel entonces le hizo pensar que Burt pensaba que la relación entre Kurt y Sebastian era algo más de lo que era realmente. No intentó que lo comprendiera, porque ni siquiera él lo entendía.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue bastante silencioso, excepto cuando se oía a Kurt cantar en susurros algunas de las canciones que pasaban por la radio.

\- Cantas bien, no te cortes.

Kurt se encogió como un niño al que pillan cogiendo galletas justo antes de cenar.

\- No, yo no canto.

Sebastian quiso parar el coche. Se estaba cabreando. Quería decirle a Kurt que lo sabía todo, que sabía cómo era él y cómo había cambiado por Blaine, hacérselo ver, pero en el fondo sabía que Kurt lo sabía, y lo peor: que ni siquiera le importaba.

Llegaron con el tiempo bastante pegado, aunque tampoco tuvieron que correr. Nada más despegar el avión, Kurt cayó rendido sobre el hombro de Sebastian, que se pasó la siguiente hora sin atreverse a moverse para no despertarle. Parecía completamente tranquilo, y el lado agorero de Sebastian se preguntó cuánto le costaba dormir así por las noches y cuántas capas de maquillaje podían ocultar las ojeras. El lado más tierno y el que seguía sufriendo por la imagen de Blaine deseó que durmiera todos los días sobre su hombro si eso conseguiría que durmiera bien. "¿Dormirá bien sobre Blaine?", fue su último pensamiento antes de que una nueva migraña empezara a consumirle.

No recordaba mucho más después de ello: haber despertado a Kurt, haber recogido su maleta, haber salido de la terminal intentando evitar ver el reencuentro de Kurt con su prometido - "porque, por favor, Sebastian, siguen prometidos" - y, en algún momento de aquel día, haber llegado a su casa en taxi y haberse tirado aún vestido a la cama. Esa migraña fue de las fuertes.

* * * 


	8. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola a todos!** Ya queda poquito... ¡Apenas este capítulo y otro!

Disclaimer: Bueno, pues Glee sigue sin ser mío y siguen sin pagarme por esto...

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente todavía con dolor en los ojos, pero suponiendo que se iría pronto. Las persianas estaban subidas y había ruido en la cocina, por lo que supuso que Gloria estaba ahí. Miró su camiseta, completamente arrugada y oliendo a sudor. Se la quitó y la tiró al suelo, lo mismo que sus pantalones. Salió en calzoncillos por el pasillo para meterse rápido en la ducha.

\- Buenos días, Sebastian - oyó al rato, junto con unos golpecitos en la puerta. El chico apagó el grifo, y la mujer siguió hablando -. ¿Qué te hago para desayunar?

\- Solo un café, por favor.

\- Niño, tienes que comer.

\- Tomaré cereales, de verdad. No tengo hambre, y me estoy duchando.

Gloria no dijo nada más así que abrió el grifo y terminó de ducharse. El dolor ya se había ido por completo pero no el sentimiento de pesadez que iba con él.

Llegó a la cocina con la toalla todavía atada a su cintura, ganándose por ello una mirada de reproche de parte de Gloria. El chico se sentó en un taburete, cruzó los brazos sobre la barra y dejó la cabeza sobre ellos.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

\- No he dormido bien.

\- ¿Nunca duermes bien o es solo cuando yo estoy aquí?

Sebastian suspiró. No le apetecía hablar.

\- Las migrañas. No decido yo cuándo aparecen - se excusó el chico.

La mujer negó, pero él no pudo verla desde esa postura. Se acercó y le acarició un poco el pelo.

\- ¿Seguro que no son problemas de amores?

Ya se lo había preguntado la primera vez, y entonces había sido evidente que no, pero ahora... Sebastian suspiró y levantó la cabeza.

\- También, pero principalmente las migrañas.

\- ¡Ay, mi niño! Cuéntame, anda.

Sebastian cogió su café y se lo bebió casi de un trago, quemándose la lengua y el esófago.

\- No, Gloria, prefiero no... - por la mirada de la mujer sabía que iba a insistir, así que desistió con un suspiro - Se llama Kurt, es con el que estuve en Ohio.

\- ¿Pero estáis juntos?

\- Está prometido - dijo tras negar.

Gloria puso cara de sorpresa y después de comprensión. Casi corrió a abrazar al que consideraba su segundo hijo.

\- Ay, ¿y cómo te has dejado enamorar?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le dije a Santi la primera vez que se me enamoró?

No imaginaba a Santi enamorado, pero sonrió un poco al enterarse de ello. Después negó.

\- Le dije que el mar estaba lleno de peces, pero que si cada uno que encontrara lo devolvía al mar, al volver a casa no tendría cena.

Rieron los dos por la metáfora. La mujer le besó la cabeza y le deseó suerte antes de recoger sus cosas e irse, porque, según ella, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Sebastian se quedó un rato todavía ahí sentado, en toalla, mirando la pared de su cocina, preguntándose si Santi consiguió quedarse con ese pez o no.

Se vistió, quedó con Mike y descargó toda su frustración en una mañana de sexo como hacía tiempo que no tenía. Él no hizo demasiadas preguntas, y Sebastian se lo agradeció. Terminaron de pasar la tarde enredados en sus sábanas, con un cuenco de palomitas y CSI: Miami en el iPad de Mike. Kurt no dio señales de vida en todo el día y Sebastian tampoco intentó contactarle.

* * *

El silencio entre ambos se mantuvo durante casi una semana, y Sebastian estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y empezar a asumir que había perdido a Kurt. A veces soñaba que una especie de Blaine enorme y diabólico que tocaba la flauta al estilo flautista de Hamelin engatusaba a Kurt, que se volvía una marioneta. Entonces se levantaba sudoroso y preguntándose qué estaba mal en su cerebro exactamente.

Fue por eso que le sorprendió tanto recibir una tarde un mensaje suyo: "de Kurt - 17h34 - hemos ido al gine y es una niña ^^".

Sebastian se quedó mirando el mensaje incrédulo unos minutos. ¿De verdad le hablaba después de días para decirle esa mierda? Tampoco es como si hubieran hablado nunca de su embarazo. De hecho, se le notaba tan poco que cuando estuvieron juntos al antiguo detective a veces hasta se le olvidaba.

"Para Kurt - 17h39 - Woao, me alegro. Seguro que tendrá la misma cara de angelito que tú"

"De Kurt - 17h41 - Mientras tenga los rizos de Blaine me conformo."

Se negó a contestar a eso. No iba a hablar de Blaine. No pensaba autodestruir lo que había estado creando esa semana sin noticias de Kurt, esa imagen en la que Blaine ni siquiera existía.

"De Kurt - 17h46 - ¿Cómo te va la vida?"

"Para Kurt - 17h47 - No me quejo, aunque me gustaba más estar de vacaciones que buscando trabajo"

"De Kurt - 17h48 - Precisamente te he hablado por eso. ¿Puedo llamarte?"

Claro, era obvio. Kurt no le iba a hablar si no era para algo real. Nadie hablaría con él si no esperaba nada a cambio. Y Sebastian ya había demostrado que era gilipollas y fácilmente manipulable durante su espantoso trabajo como detective. Mandó un lacónico "sí" y el teléfono sonó al instante.

\- Hey - saludó al responder.

\- Hola, Bas. Perdón por no haberte hablado antes, pero quería hacer las cosas bien con Blaine, que no malinterpretara nada, ya sabes.

\- No, no lo sé - dijo cortante y sin entenderlo.

\- Bueno, Blaine ya estuvo a punto de dejarme en el instituto porque me pilló chateando con un chico... - la voz de Kurt sonaba tranquila, lo contaba como una anécdota cualquiera.

Sebastian le cortó.

\- Vale, no hace falta que me cuentes más.

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces enfadado.

Lo estaba. Estaba enfadado con el mundo, porque parecía que era gilipollas y que se reía de él.

\- Solo estoy cansado, y en otra entrevista acaban de decirme "ya te llamaremos" y estoy hasta los huevos. Antes un diploma de la NYU valía para algo.

\- Ay, perdona... Se me va la cabeza. Quería contratarte. Bueno, Blaine me dijo que necesitábamos un abogado para llevar el caso con Cooper y... Pensé en ti.

\- ¿Él qué opina?

\- Todavía no se lo he dicho... Pero no creo que haya problemas, ¿no? A ver, como tú ya conoces el caso... Pero que si no quie-

Volvió a cortarle.

\- Sí, vale, de acuerdo, pero no estoy en ningún bufete, no sé si podré ejercer así por así.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, pensando.

\- ¿Y tu madre? ¿No tenía un bufete?

Sí, lo tenía, y ella misma le había dicho que se metiera para poder continuar el nombre. Él lo había rechazado lo más amablemente que pudo, y ahora tendría que volver arrastrándose a pedírselo.

\- Puedo intentarlo.

\- Perfecto. Muchas gracias, Bas. Te dejo, que Blaine estará a punto de volver. Ahora le comento lo de que seas nuestro abogado.

\- Tu abogado. No el suyo.

Kurt rió y murmuró una especie de "lo que sea" antes de despedirse y colgar, dejando a Sebastian sin fuerzas y sin ánimos para hacer nada, aunque recogió su dignidad del suelo y fue capaz de llamar a su madre, que le abrió los brazos y le dijo que cualquier cosa por su hijo pequeño.

A veces sentía que el odio que les había cogido había sido por las hormonas adolescentes. En realidad no mordían.

* * *

El trabajo como abogado de Kurt Hummel fue lo mejor que Sebastian pudo haber soñado nunca, y por una simple razón: pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

De nuevo, no era como cuando estaban los dos en Lima, pero ahora Sebastian estaba mucho más atento a cualquier señal que Kurt le mandara, involuntaria o voluntariamente.

Se había leído todas las páginas de internet que había encontrado sobre Trastorno PostTraumático, y pronto imaginó que Kurt también lo había hecho por como intentaba fingir que todo estaba bien, sonreír, y todas esas mierdas que Seb se había creído durante aquellas vacaciones.

Solo se mantenía una de las cosas que ponía en la Wikipedia: evitaba hablar del tema por todos los medios. Daba rodeos, cambiaba de tema de conversación, buscaba excusas... Y todo eso estaba volviendo a Sebastian loco, porque no conseguía trabajar bien sobre el tema.

\- Tienes que ir a un psicólogo, Kurt.

El chico se calló de pronto.

Habían quedado en el local debajo de su piso y se habían cogido él un café y Kurt un té helado. Una mesa para dos cerca de la ventana y Mike en la barra dedicándole sonrisas cómplices a Sebastian, que le miraba con odio de vez en cuando preguntándose por qué había contado lo de Kurt.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Eso, que tienes que ir a un psicólogo. Aparte de porque todo el mundo lo necesitaría después de eso, es porque nos vendrá bien tener a alguien que pueda evaluar tu estado después de la experiencia durante el juicio.

Kurt negó.

\- No lo necesito.

\- Cállate. Lo necesitas.

\- Sebastian...

\- Kurt...

La mirada que le dirigió era dura, muy seria. El mayor bajó la mirada y se tapó la cara con las manos.

\- Por favor, no me hagas esto, Sebastian.

\- ¡No entiendo cómo no has ido ya a un psicólogo, Kurt!

\- No hables tan alto, por favor...

La mano de Sebastian viajó por la mesa para posarse sobre la de Kurt. Notó que estaba temblando, así que se la cogió con fuerza.

\- Lo dejamos aquí, vale. No insistiré.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio. Kurt no se terminó su bebida y a Sebastian literalmente se le olvidó que todavía tenía café. Mike se les acercó al rato, guardando toda la profesionalidad posible.

\- ¿Quieren algo más?

\- La cuenta, por favor - murmuró a Mike, dirigiendo hacia él la misma mirada de preocupación que antes tenía sobre Kurt.

Él asintió, Sebastian pagó y después acompañó a un Kurt todavía ausente hasta su casa.

\- Puedes irte, Bas - dijo frente a la puerta del apartamento.

\- ¿Estarás bien? 

Sabía que la respuesta era "no" y que Kurt le mentiría, así que no le sorprendió que asintiera. Esperó a que abriera la puerta y se metiera en el piso, después dio media vuelta y golpeó con fuerza la pared más cercana. Tenía que plantearse lo del gimnasio que le había comentado Santi.

Salió del bloque de apartamentos y se apoyó al lado de la puerta. Sabía los horarios de Blaine gracias a Kurt y sabía que llegaría pronto. Necesitaba hablar con él. Agradeció no llevar cigarrillos encima porque si no ya tendría uno entre los dedos.

Se pensó ir a hablar con Mike, pero no quería dejar que Blaine se le escapara, y conociendo su mala suerte sabía que pasaría en cuanto él entrara al local. Le tocó esperar media hora antes de ver bajarse a Blaine de un taxi, justo frente a él.

\- Anderson - saludó el antiguo detective ofreciéndole la mano a Blaine, que la rechazó -. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Sobre Kurt.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué pasa con Kurt?

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa con Kurt? Necesita ayuda, Blaine.

El músico frunció el ceño.

\- Ya tiene ayuda, me tiene a mi.

\- Hasta donde yo sé tú no eres psicólogo.

\- Ni tú tampoco, Sebastian Smythe. Ni detective, ni abogado. No vengas a darme lecciones sobre cómo cuidar de Kurt. Yo cuido de él.

\- No dudo que tú...

Claro que lo dudaba, dudaba que fuera capaz de cuidar de Kurt, pero tampoco llegó a mentir porque Blaine no le dejó terminar la frase. Le puso una mano en el pecho y le empujó un poco hacia la pared. Parecía ridículo visto la diferencia de altura, pero tenía que reconocer que aquel hobbit tenía fuerza.

\- ¿Te crees que no sé lo que intentas? Lo de pasarte una semana a solas con Kurt, todo... Te tengo vigilado, y como te aproveches de él terminarás tú defendiéndote a ti mismo frente a un tribunal.

Sebastian le soltó una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza?

\- Tómatelo como quieras. Por ahora tienes suerte de que no te despida. Ahora te pido que te vayas de aquí y que dejes de acosar a mi prometido cuando no estés trabajando.

Aquello sirvió también como despedida, ya que entró en su bloque y cerró de un portazo sin dejar que Sebastian dijera nada más.

Aunque a decir verdad, Smythe ya no tenía nada más que decir. Estaba alucinando. Se olvidó por completo de su idea inicial de hablar con Mike y empezó a andar como un autómata hacia su piso.

Lo primero que hizo ya allí fue enviarle a Kurt el teléfono de un psicólogo que él mismo había visto un tiempo, después de una época de ataques de pánico ligados al estrés en la universidad y la presión familiar, que se había suavizado tras la intervención de aquel doctor.

* * *

El juicio y la investigación policial se atrasaban, haciendo que el tiempo pareciera eterno.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la liberación de Kurt, y en aquel tiempo se le veía una clara mejoría. Su embarazo de 6 meses era ya más que notable, además de que había ganado algo de peso en general, lo que le daba un aspecto bastante más saludable. El psicólogo, al que al final se había resignado a ir, había resultado de gran ayuda. El hecho de que empezara a ir pronto evitó que tuviera que tomar fármacos, y eso fue bueno para el buen desarrollo del feto.

En realidad, dos meses después de aquella experiencia, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Sebastian seguía viendo de vez en cuando a Kurt y ahora era capaz de distinguir sus sonrisas fingidas de las reales, que solían ser cada vez más frecuentes y casi siempre por alguna gilipollez de Sebastian.

Como Kurt pasaba mucho tiempo solo en casa, con Blaine tan ocupado siempre, Sebastian le comentó que había visto sus cuadernos de diseño. Hummel se tiró un rato murmurando que iba a matar a su prometido, pero terminó aceptando los halagos de su abogado y prometiendo que seguiría trabajando sobre ellos. Sebastian le prometió a su vez que cuando todo eso hubiera pasado, él mismo le ayudaría a que los diseños vieran la luz. Los dos sabían que eso probablemente nunca ocurriría, pero Sebastian se había dado cuenta de cómo le brillaban los ojos a su Campanilla cuando hablaba del futuro, y quería explotar aquello al máximo.

Un día, entre gira y gira, Rachel tuvo tiempo para un café, y algo le diría a Kurt, porque éste decidió invitar también a Sebastian. Se rieron mucho los tres, y cuando por fin dejaron a Kurt en su casa, poco antes de que Blaine volviera del estudio, Rachel le pidió unos minutos a Sebastian.

\- Gracias - le dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

El otro pareció confundido.

\- ¿Por?

\- Por todo lo que estás haciendo por él. Me habla de ti continuamente, y no sabes el alivio que es que haya dejado de hablarme de Blaine. Cualquiera diría que tú eres su prometido.

\- Ojalá - rió Sebastian sin darse cuenta, pero cuando lo hizo tampoco intentó retractarse. Sabía que todo el mundo podía ver lo que sentía por Kurt, y ni siquiera le importaba mientras él no le echara de su lado.

Berry posó una mano sobre el antebrazo del chico, como entendiendo cómo se sentía.

\- Tal vez deberías hacerle ver que no tiene solo a Blaine.

\- ¿Cómo? No puedo hacer más de lo que ya he hecho...

\- Entonces dale tiempo.

La chica paró un taxi y dio un abrazo fugaz a Sebastian antes de subirse e ir a donde quiera que fuera y a donde probablemente ya llegaría tarde.

Él se quedó unos segundos allí anclado, deseando que de verdad el tiempo bastara para hacer ver a Kurt que se merecía a alguien mejor que Blaine.

El problema era que Sebastian no sabría decir si él era la persona que Hummel realmente necesitaba, y menos ahora con todo el problema de la bebé a menos de 3 meses. Sebastian nunca había sido alguien de compromisos, y aún menos con la idea de una familia.

* * *


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hallo!**

Bueno, mis niño/as, este el último capítulo de la historia. Ha sido un placer compartirla con vosotros, y es posible que si encuentro el tiempo y las ganas le haga un epílogo para concluirla definitivamente. Si preferís que se quede así para poder vosotros inventaros otro final al mío, pedídmelo :)

Disclaimer: Igual que cuando empecé, Glee no es mío y hago esto por placer.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

\- Kurt... ¡Kurt! ¡Campanilla!

No podía gritar porque al fin y al cabo estaban en un hospital, pero llamarle por lo que ya era su apodo alzando un poco la voz fue suficiente para que él le mirara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

\- Nada...

Sebastian alzó una ceja, preguntándose si realmente Kurt pensaba que se lo tragaría.

\- Estaba pensando, nada más - aclaró el otro.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que no deberías ser tú el que estuviera aquí, sino Blaine.

Le había avisado esa misma mañana. Su teléfono sonando con un diferente tono al de la alarma lo había puesto en alerta a las 9 en punto. Sábado por la mañana, de resaca. Hacía apenas unas cuatro horas que se había acostado. Mike seguía durmiendo a su lado. Y aun así, en cuanto vio el nombre de Kurt en la pantalla se le pasó el sueño y todos los malos. Mike se había revuelto y él lo había mandado a dormir de nuevo antes de salirse a hablar al salón.

\- Tengo gine a las 11. ¿Te apetece acompañarme?

Ginecólogo. Hospital. Dos horas. Solo quería volver a la cama, pero era Kurt y no podía decirle que no, así que eran las 10:56 y estaban en el hospital.

\- ¿Blaine? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Es su padre!

Los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Kurt acariciaba su tripa, distraído, y Sebastian le miraba de reojo intentando que él no le pillara.

\- ¿Y dónde está?

\- No lo sé – reconoció él, mirando la puerta de la consulta, que se abrió de golpe para llamarle en ese mismo momento.

Dejaron aplazada la conversación, con Sebastian queriendo asegurarse de que no se le olvidaría volver a preguntar por él.

Era la primera vez que el pequeño de los Smythe entraba en un ginecólogo. No le dio buena espina, pero pronto se relajó, al ver llegar a la ginecóloga de Kurt, que se presentó como "Amanda Whyte", afroamericana, con el pelo rapado y una sonrisa radiante. Todo era tan poco cliché que le dio un pequeño ataque de risa, para la sorpresa de la doctora y Kurt, que no veían la gracia por ningún lado.

Sebastian desconectó mientras la doctora empezaba a hacer a Kurt preguntas íntimas y se quedó mirando los pósters de las paredes de la consulta. Prevención contra enfermedades de transmisión sexual y diversos dibujos de úteros. Se quedó un rato mirando confundido el póster intentando imaginar cómo Kurt podía haber nacido tan raro. No quería ni preguntarlo.

Cuando ya por fin empezaron con la ecografia, Sebastian se quedó de pie al lado de la camilla. Le parecía todo muy curioso, y sabía que probablemente no volveria a vivir esa expericiencia, así que bebió de ella como un niño en su primer día de escuela.

\- Aquí ya se ve bien a la niña, ¿eh? Bueno, confirmamos lo de la anterior, no parece que tenga ningún tipo de problema. Está sana y perfecta, y tú también, Kurt.

Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir la doctora para que el futuro padre sonriera como un idiota y buscara instintivamente la mano de Blaine, simplemente para encontrarse con la de Sebastian y apretarla con fuerza de todas formas.

Les fue enseñando todo lo que podía verse en la ecografía, porque la niña estaba en una postura un tanto extraño.

\- Aquí están sus manitas... Mirad, ahora se le ve bien el perfil... Nariz... Boca...

Al principio Sebastian solo veía formas extrañas y pensaba que la doctora se lo estaba inventando todo, pero poco a poco se fue emocionando y él mismo era capaz de distinguir algunas cosas. Llegó un momento en el que se puso de cuclillas junto a Kurt para poder verlo desde su postura, y se avergonzó un poco cuando vio que Kurt ya no estaba mirando a la pantalla sino al propio Sebastian. Él apartó la mirada e intentó alejarse, pero el otro le apretó la mano indicando que estaba bien.

\- Te brillan los ojos, ¿sabes? - murmuró Kurt justo después, haciendo que Sebastian volviera a avergonzarse.

\- Esto es bonito. Gracias por haberme dicho que viniera.

Mrs Whyte le hizo a Kurt una copia de la ecografía, y Sebastian tampoco tuvo esperar mucho para que le ofrecieran también una copia. Pensó en negarse, pero tenía que reconocer que le hacía muchísima ilusión tener algo así.

Se les acabó el tiempo antes de que Sebastian se diera cuenta. Cuando salieron de la consulta ya no tenían las manos cogidas, pero sobre su mano izquierda notaba un cosquilleo. Supuso que sería algo parecido a lo que los veteranos de guerra llamaban "miembro fantasma", pero eso sería como reconocer que Kurt ya era parte de él.

Y aún se empeñaba en negarlo.

Ya estaban saliendo del hospital cuando Sebastian recordó la conversación pendiente.

\- Blaine.

Dijo el nombre parándose en mitad del hall y sin previo. Kurt dio dos pasos más antes de procesar lo que estaba pasando y pararse él también.

\- ¿Qué? - lo miró confundido.

\- Que estábamos hablando de Blaine.

El mayor bufó y negó.

\- Ya no quiero hablar de él.

Volvió a andar hacia la puerta, pero Sebastian le cogió por la muñeca.

\- Kurt... - consiguió que le mirara antes de seguir hablando - ¿Qué pasa?

\- No merece la pena hablar de esto...

\- Por favor... - suplicó.

Hummel le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos. Después se soltó la muñeca, y se la acaricio. Sebastian sabía que no le había podido hacer daño, pero aún así pidió disculpas por el arrebato. El chico estaba todavía temblando cuando se acercó a él. Apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Sebastian. Cerró los ojos y cantó bajito:

\- He says... I'm crazy cause he doesn't think I know what he's done. But when... He calls me baby, I know I'm not the only one...

Los brazos del más alto rodearon con fuerza al otro, comprendiendo todo y evitando que se rompiera, sobre todo cuando notó cómo ahogaba un sollozo.

\- Sh... Kurt...

Recogió como pudo los pedazos del chico, que pronto empezó a llorar sin intentar esconderlo. Se quedaron allí parados en la puerta del hospital. La gente que entraba y salía les miraba apenados, cada uno inventando su propia historia en la cabeza. Sebastian pensó que ninguno se acercaría tan siquiera a la real.

* * *

Sebastian estaba hecho una furia y Mike lo miraba divertido desde el otro lado de la barra. Había acompañado a Kurt hasta su casa, y al ver a su amigo en el bar a la vuelta no había podido evitar desahogarse con él.

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado - rió él.

\- Le pone los cuernos, Mike.

El camarero puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Es Blaine Anderson. Tiene a cualquier chica y a cualquier chico gay que le haya escuchado a sus pies.

\- ¿Y eso es una excusa?

\- No, no lo es - aceptó Mike, aun sabiendo que era una pregunta retórica.

Sebastian terminó su bebida de un trago.

\- Voy a seguir a Blaine. Voy a descubrirle ante Kurt.

Se ganó una mirada entre incrédula y de reproche.

\- Sebastian. No puedes meterte en la vida de los demás.

\- Kurt es mi amigo.

\- ¡Pero no lo haces por eso! Lo haces porque quieres que él te lo agradezca cuando aparezcas con las pruebas, que caiga ante ti...

Él negó, aunque las palabras le estaban calando hondo. Le pidió otra bebida, que Mike le sirvió con una mueca.

\- Si todo lo que me has contado es verdad, terminará perdonándole y tú volverás a pasarlo mal.

Podía ser. Era muy probable, incluso. Notó cómo las lágrimas se le atascaban en la garganta, dificultándole hablar.

\- Tengo que intentarlo. Puede que sea mi última oportunidad con él.

Mike suavizó la mirada, enternecido, entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando su amigo, e intentó hacerle sentir que tenía posibilidades.

\- Extrañaré lo de poder salir contigo y el sexo sin compromiso - bromeó un poco -. Aunque estará bien que dejes a Blaine Anderson libre. ¿Necesitas un Watson?

La sonrisa cómplice que se dedicaron le quitó las ganas de llorar a Sebastian. Se dieron la mano y a partir del día siguiente apañaron sus horarios para seguir a Blaine las 24 horas del día.

En secreto y compaginándolo con sus nuevos horarios de oficina, empezó a pasarse horas en el coche de Mike - tener coche 'propio' había resultado mucho más cómodo que alquilar uno, pero también corría el riesgo de que Blaine los pillara más fácilmente -, con un nuevo corte de pelo y unas gafas de sol.

Había echado de menos su trabajo de detective, aunque fueran esas eternas persecuciones por infidelidades que antes tan nervioso le ponían y encima sin cobrar. Lo peor había sido en realidad tener que evitar a Kurt durante la investigación para no perder tiempo.

En su casa le recordaba continuamente, pensando que merecía la pena, porque lo hacía por él. Había puesto un marco con la ecografía de la niña en su mesita de noche y prácticamente le daba un beso antes de irse a dormir. De verdad, si Aileen le viera ahora se reiría de él.

Un día, vigilando fuera del estudio de Blaine, en aquellos pocos momentos en los que podían estar los dos juntos, Sebastian le contó todos sus sentimientos. Al principio solo habían sido fragmentos.

\- Quiero sacarle de ahí, Mike. Quiero que sea feliz. Conmigo o sin mi, pero que se libere de Blaine.

\- Eso es amor - le sonrió el otro.

\- Eso dicen - rió discretamente, antes de que tuvieran que dejar el tema porque Blaine acababa de salir.

No tardaron mucho en pillar a Blaine, en realidad. El cantante parecía incluso tranquilo, cómodo con su infidelidad. La primera foto fue a la salida de su estudio, apenas un pico de despedida. Ya sabiendo el físico de su amante llegaron enseguida a su identidad. Doblando turnos y vigilancia, las fotos se multiplicaron: besos en esquinas, escapadas furtivas al piso del tal Marco... Todo terminó dentro de un sobre.

Cuando dieron por terminada la investigación, Sebastian invitó a cenar a Mike. No hubo sexo. Ni siquiera besos o roces. Fueron amigos, simplemente amigos, y supieron que pasara lo que pasara con Kurt cuando Seb se atreviera a enseñarle el sobre, seguirían siéndolo.

* * *

Se despertó pronto y fue capaz de levantarse inmediatamente. Había quedado con Kurt a medio día, después de una semana sin verlo.

Había preparado las fotos de Blaine con su amante en uno de los sobres que utilizaba siendo detective y que todavía encontraba de vez en cuando en cajones.

Se duchó y se vistió sobrio, como siempre, con unos vaqueros y una sudadera gris. No iba a ir a la oficina, así que descartó directamente el traje, aunque Kurt ya le había reconocido en varias ocasiones que le quedaba muy bien.

No desayunó. Estaba nervioso y además había quedado para tomarse un café, así que el doble de cafeína que de costumbre no era una buena idea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que le latía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en lo que iba a hacer.

Salió pronto de casa, lo que hizo que llegara con bastante tiempo de antelación al local en el que habían quedado. Por primera vez no era justo debajo del piso de Kurt. Todavía no sabía si había sido una buena o una pésima idea, pero la tarde anterior le había parecido oportuno alejar a Kurt al máximo de su zona de confort habitual. Entró y se sentó al fondo de la cafetería, en una mesa desde la que podía controlar las entradas y salidas del local. Esa costumbre sí que la había cogido en su anterior trabajo, pero le había parecido práctica, y no pensaba cambiarla.

Nada más llegar se le acercó una camarera, pero la despachó lo más amablemente que pudo diciéndole que estaba esperando a alguien.

\- Llámeme cuando me necesite - sonrió ella volviendo al interior.

El local estaba casi vacío y en un silencio casi absoluto. Sebastian podía oír sus pensamientos y casi hubiera preferido no hacerlo, porque conforme pasaban los minutos, su lado más catastrofista tomaba ventaja sobre el racional.

"Se lo ha pensado mejor. Seguro que no va a querer venir"

"Le ha pasado algo. Le han atropellado viniendo hacia aquí. Habrá perdido a la bebé y me va a echar a mi la culpa. O se ha matado. ¿Qué hago si se ha matado, tío?"

Miró por enésima vez el móvil, solo para comprobar que el último mensaje de Kurt seguía siendo de la noche anterior: "allí nos vemos:)". No había razones para preocuparse. La gente no siempre era puntual, y además, aún no era la hora.

Kurt llegó 10 minutos más tarde de lo que habían acordado, y Sebastian respiró tranquilo en cuanto le vio pasar por la puerta, antes de hacerle una señal a la camarera para que se acercara.

\- Perdón por hacerte esperar... - dijo todavía recuperando el aliento. Parecía que de verdad se había esforzado por llegar más o menos a tiempo, lo que hizo sonreír a Sebastian.

\- No pasa nada.

Pidieron los dos café y la camarera volvió al poco con ellos.

\- Me resultó raro no verte esta semana, la verdad - reconoció Kurt -. Aunque gracias, no aguantaba estar más tiempo solo en casa.

Sebastian hizo una mueca.

\- Sabes que puedes salir a pasear solo, ¿no?

\- ¿Para que me miren como si fuera un fenómeno de feria? No, gracias. Bastante tengo con el dolor de espalda y las ganas de querer matar a alguien cuando intento encontrar ropa que me valga y que quede bien.

Sonrieron los dos. Kurt no lo tenía fácil y no lo llevaba bien, pero al menos intentaba guardar una sonrisa.

\- ¡Bueno, dime qué has estado haciendo tú esta semana, que ha tenido tan ocupado como para ignorarme!

Lo dijo intrigado, como deseando sacarle información comprometida, como si fuera una madre curiosa. Sebastian hizo una mueca. Kurt perdería esa sonrisa y esa alegría con la que había llegado en cuanto se lo dijera, así que intentó prolongar ese momento.

\- Eso puede esperar a que te saque por Central Park a dar un paseo. Disfruta de tu café.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

\- ¿El qué? ¿Pasear? Puedo llevarte en brazos si quieres, princesa - sonrió.

Kurt se quitó el gorro que llevaba solo para tirárselo. Sebastian consiguió cogerlo a tiempo para que no le cayera dentro del café y se lo puso solo para molestar.

\- ¿Qué tal me queda?

\- Mejor que a mi, pero forma parte de mi outfit y pierdo glamour - bromeó -. Devuélvemelo.

\- No, ahora por mala persona te quedas sin él.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

\- ¿Qué tenemos, 5 años?

\- Mi sobrino se toma mejor que tú las bromas.

La indignación se hizo más notable en el rostro de Kurt, pero el antiguo detective había conseguido su propósito de desviar el tema. No planeaba realmente llevarle a Central Park porque prefería darle el sobre mientras siguiera sentado, que es como suelen hacer estas cosas en las películas y como él las llevaba haciendo desde que empezó a trabajar.

La discusión, una vez zanjada y con el gorro de vuelta a la cabeza de su proprietario, relajó el ambiente, lo que les permitió a ambos disfrutar de su café.

Kurt era más lento bebiendo y no dejaba de hablar sobre cómo estaban decorando la habitación de la niña - hablaba en plural, pero Sebastian sabía que lo hacía todo él solo - así que cuando Smythe se sintió preparado, sacó el sobre y lo dejó encima de la mesa, sin importarle que su amigo no hubiera acabado aún el café.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó el mayor confundido, interrumpiendo su monólogo sobre los colores violetas o lilas para las paredes.

Hizo ademán de cogerlo para descubrirlo por si mismo, pero en cuanto puso una mano sobre él, Sebastian dejó una suya sobre la de Kurt.

\- Esto es tu billete hacia la libertad - hizo una pausa dramática, pero como Hummel seguía igual de confundido, se vio obligado a añadir -. Esto es lo que he estado haciendo esta semana.

\- Creo que deberías ser un poco más explícito - se quejó Kurt rompiendo el silencio de la segunda pausa dramática que hizo Sebastian.

El pequeño puso los ojos en blanco. Esperaba que al menos intentara adivinar qué era, pero no parecía que fuera a colaborar ni a seguir el guión que tantas veces había preparado frente al espejo.

\- He estado siguiendo a Blaine.

Kurt abrió los ojos y sacó la mano de encima del sobre, como si de pronto quemara.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Por dios, cuando me dijiste en el hospital que Blaine te estaba engañando...

El otro chico negó, como pidiendo que se callara.

\- No debería haberlo hecho, lo sé...

\- Kurt, Kurt - lo llamó-. Mírame.

Obedeció. Tenía los ojos llorosos ya. Sus manos habían desaparecido por debajo de la mesa así que Sebastian se esforzó para encontrar una y apretársela.

\- Está todo ahí. Lo que hace cuando no está contigo.

\- No quiero verlas - dijo tajante, intentando hacerse el duro pero sin soltar su mano.

Era comprensible. Alguna de la gente que le contrataba tampoco quería verlas, aunque se hubieran gastado el dinero en ellas. En general solo querían que alguien se lo confirmara.

\- Está bien, no las veas.

Kurt asintió, soltó la mano de Sebastian y se levantó.

\- No debería haber venido – recogió su abrigo.

\- No me lo puedo creer. ¿No vas a hacer nada? - se levantó el otro también, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Por favor, Sebastian.

\- ¡Tener un poco de amor propio!

Le obligó a mirarle, sujetándole por los hombros.

\- No lo entiendes, Bas – negó el mayor, bajando la mirada.

Sebastian siguió la mirada de Kurt y vio como una de sus manos se posaba sobre su tripa.

\- No, no lo haces por ella, Kurt, no te engañes – lo dijo convencido, por lo que no tardó demasiado en recibir la mirada ofendida de su amigo –. Lo haces porque tienes miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Sí, miedo de quedarte solo – ante esas palabras, Kurt se soltó del agarre, cada vez más ofendido, pero Sebastian no se calló –. Piensas que nadie puede quererte, ¿verdad?

Estaban dando un espectáculo. La camarera les miraba intrigada y preocupada por si pensaban irse sin pagar y la poca gente que había en el local cuchicheaban. No era un problema para Sebastian, pero éste sabía que a Kurt solo le gustaba dar la nota cuando él lo decidía, y ahora no era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Siéntate, Kurt, por favor.

El chico obedeció, afectado todavía por lo que acababa de decir su amigo. Sebastian volvió a sentarse también, acercando sus sillas al máximo. Cogió el sobre.

\- No es la primera vez que lo hace – Kurt negó, como respondiendo a la pregunta, pero Sebastian sabía ya que no lo era –. Y si sigues con él puede que no sea la última.

\- No puedo vivir sin él... - murmuró dolido – Cada vez que lo hemos dejado he estado peor... No me imagino la vida sin él, de verdad...

Sebastian asintió, comprendiendo, pero sin renunciar a abrirle los ojos.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a verte a Lima?

\- Sí...

\- Vale... - inspiró. Nunca se había declarado, y estaba cagado.

Un día me llevaste al cementerio a ver la tumba de tu madre. La verdad es que nunca se me ha muerto nadie demasiado cercano, así que no terminaba de entender cual era el interés de ir a verla. Tú me pediste que fuera, y yo no pude decirte que no.

Llevo desde que te conocí sin poderte decir que no. Desde mucho antes, en realidad. Te di la primera oportunidad el día en el que me presentaron el caso y me pidieron que te encontrara.

Al principio lo hice porque debía hacerlo, es verdad, pero poco a poco, conforme iba conociendo a Blaine, a Rachel... llegué a conocerte a ti. Y encontrarte se convirtió en una obsesión, en una necesidad. Aparecías en mis sueños y ni siquiera te había oído hablar, Kurt. Tenía muchísimo miedo de obsesionarme, pero era demasiado tarde. Por eso cuando te encontré no quise conocerte. A ver, una parte de mi lo estaba deseando, pero tenía miedo.

Fuiste tú el que dio el primer paso, y te lo agradezco, porque gracias a ello he conocido a la mejor persona del mundo. Y sí, eres tú, no vaya a ser que ahora te líes y pienses que me he enamorado de Blaine o algo...

Fue al pronunciar la palabra "enamorado" que Kurt lo entendió todo.

\- Para, Sebastian... - rogó, interrumpiéndole, sin saber si estaba preparado para escucharlo.

\- No, por favor, déjame acabar. Entendería que luego no quisieras volver a verme, ¿vale? Pero necesito que lo sepas. Necesito que sepas que ese día que me llevaste al cementerio a ver la tumba de tu madre... Me dejaste cuidar de ti, me dejaste apoyarte cuando estabas mal e incluso bromeaste con nosotros siendo pareja. Te juro, Kurt, que si hubiera tenido un poco de valentía te habría besado entonces. Te habría dicho que no estás solo y que no necesitabas volver con Blaine si me querías dar una oportunidad.

No, no te la estoy pidiendo ahora... Lo que te estoy diciendo es que no le necesitas. Que siendo como eres puedes enamorar a cualquiera, y que no vas a estar solo. Y, sobre todo, que Blaine ni siquiera te merece. Alguien que te haga sufrir no te va a merecer nunca.

Se calló. No sabía qué más decir. No había dicho "te quiero", ni "te amo", porque lo que sentía traspasaba todas las normas sociales. Dejó el sobre sobre la mesa de nuevo. Kurt, casi temblando, lo cogió, mirando el sello de Sebastian que había imprimido sobre el papel. Después levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, que seguía respirando entrecortado por todo lo que acababa de pasar. Sebastian se relajó al ver la mirada de Kurt, que no era de pena, ni de miedo, sino de ternura, y se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que llevaba meses deseando hacerle:

\- ¿Puedo besarte?

El otro asintió.


End file.
